Soul Eater: Life After
by Mega Trainer
Summary: A Soul Eater story that I made that runs off the manga as a possible future storyline. It encompasses what happens to Soul and Maka after the manga ended and when they are all grown up. MakaxSoul (SoMa) Black*StarxTsubaki KidxChrona SteinxMarie and more!
1. Chapter 0

**Soul Eater: Life After**

_**This story is a Soul Eater sequel that begins at the end of the manga. In this story Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn have an interesting love story as we explore what could have happened after the manga ended and they grew into adults. Prepare yourselves for action, romance, and adventure.**_

* * *

**Chapter 0**

When we last left off in the manga, Maka had just screamed "This _is Soul Resonance!_" into the air like an idiot but now we will zoom back in on her and the enormous party that celebrated the end of the Kishin War.

"Tch, Maka you're _so_ not cool…" Soul sighed as he grabbed his Meister and twirled her into a kiss. Maka stared wide-eyed in surprise as she enjoyed the kiss. Soul then broke it looking at his Meister with a half crooked smile while her face filled with red, an immense blush over taking her face. "Haha, you look like a tomato," Soul smirked.

"Sh-shut up Soul!" Maka snapped, still dazed by the kiss.

"Well they are enjoying themselves, aren't they Black*Star?" said Tsubaki gazing at her Meister with a grin.

"Hell yeah! GOOD JOB SOUL!" Black*Star shouted at Soul while putting out a gigantic thumbs up. Soul sighed returning the thumbs up with a grin as he held Maka with one arm around her waist.

"Well it's about time they finally did that eh Liz? Patty?" Kid sighed, hands in his pockets, as he glanced over to where Soul and Maka embraced. He cracked a grin and then floated over talk to some of their other friends.

"Kid?" the twin gun weapons said, interested in their Meister's strange tone. They glided over with him to see their other friends and dismissed his strange tone as he laughed and conversed easily.

"Ha…" Stein sighed as he watched Maka and Soul cuddle, Kid wear his Shinigami cloak, and Black*Star stand, arms crossed, watching over everyone with the eyes of a god.

"What's wrong Stein, dear?" Marie asked worriedly at his sigh.

"When did they all grow up?" Stein sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head forward. "It feels like just yesterday they were inexperienced and pitifully weak and I could easily scare them with threat of dissection… but now they have blown us out of the water and become amazing people."

"Yes…and the next generation may be even better," said Marie as she clutched her stomach.

"Yeah…" Stein smirked as he grinned at Marie and held her hands in his.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like this intro chapter and I will be posting up more as I get time. Although it wasn't very long please review and tell me what you think so far and how is my writing style. Thanks :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys here is Chapter 1 (As you can see in the title DUH, lol). I hope you guys like. This was kind of a pain to write because my parents kept pulling me away to do chores but hopefully chapter 2 will be better. Thanks for continued support. :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_6 years later…_**

"SOULLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Maka screamed as she strut to his room soaking wet and wrapped in the dirty clothes she was wearing before her shower. "What did you do with all the towels!?"

"No fair, I hid them for a reason," Soul said dismayed that is beautiful 22 year-old Meister and girlfriend still managed to cover herself as he held back a nosebleed.

"Shut up, perv! Now where are they?!" Maka fumed, annoyed at his attempt to see her without clothing.

Soul sighed as he dug under his bed and tossed a towel at his Meister, hitting her in the face. After securing the towel around herself, she materialized a large hardcover book and hit him on the head. She walked out as her weapon lay unconscious half on the bed, half on the floor.

* * *

**_1 hour later…_**

"Mm…Good job with breakfast Maka," Soul said as he woofed down the cheesy omelet.

"Slow down. I'm not helping you if you choke," Maka smirked as she pointed her fork at him. _He's so reckless, _she thought to herself.

"GACK!" Soul choked while Maka burst out laughing. "So uncool," he coughed as he swallowed the food properly. "Don't laugh it wasn't that funny," he growled glaring at his meister.

"Heeheehee… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're just a moron sometimes," she giggled as Soul got up with his clean plate.

"Oh really," he scowled as he gave her a nuggie. "I'm a moron am I?" he smirked as he annoyed his struggling meister.

"Soulllllll….OW…stop…ugh…I just did my hair," she whined as he ruffled her hair. "I SAID STOP," she shouted as she Maka-Chopped him with a small hardcover book, glaring while he flailed down to the ground dazed.

"Now why ya gotta do dat…," Soul slurred as he slumped on the floor with spirals in his eyes. "So uncool," he whined as he got up rubbing his head.

"Oh stop complaining, I warned you," Maka growled as she washed her dishes in the sink. "Now give me your plate or we are going to be late.

"Here," he said calmly handing her the plate. "How much time do we have?" he questioned leaning against the cabinet next to her.

"Hmmm, well it's 7:35am and we need to be there by 8:30," she said calculating how long it would take to get there.

"What? The place is like 20 minutes away!" Soul said loudly. "Well I guess we have enough time for this."

"For wha-" Maka began before being interrupted by Soul who pulled her into a kiss which she graciously received and returned. _I guess we have enough time for this, _she thought drying her hands and wrapping them around Soul's neck while he pulled her closely.

After a few minutes she broke the kiss and Soul whined, "Hey that was only a few minutes! Not cool Maka." He crossed his arms and pouted coolly, because Soul doesn't pout uncoolly.

Her cheeks already filled with red she replied with, "Well knowing you, you will probably get too worked up if I kissed you any longer." She winked at him and he groaned as he walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Fine… but later I will get what I wanted," he scowled. She giggled. She thought it was cute when he scowled because of a cut-short kiss.

"Alright, alright you will… I love you Soul," she said blushing at the last part.

"Love you too Maka," he said smiling at her before kissing her on the cheek and letting her go so that they could get ready to go.

* * *

**_A few minutes before 8:30…_**

"Ugh another mission, so uncool," Soul complained as left Maka and his luggage on the floor outside the Death Room. He glanced over at his meister who held her arms behind her rolling his eyes at his complaint. He _always _complained when they had a mission. He would rather be at home cuddling with her.

"Hey guys!" Lord Shinigami greeted from inside his mirror at the young couple. "Glad you got here on time, good job Maka."

**_Note: Lord Shinigami is now Kid but I thought it would be formal to call him this while he wore his Shinigami cloak and spoke to them in his mirror._**

"Hey, what about me?" Soul scowled annoyed at Lord Shinigami's preference. He kept his hands in his pockets as he slouched slightly. Same old Soul.

"Please. If it was up to you we would have gotten her in a couple hours," Maka smirked, glancing over to her partner with a grin as he frowned at her.

"I'm not that bad anymore!" Soul snapped, glaring, at his meister.

"Oh stop that," she said, smiling as she held onto his arm. She looked into his eyes and he looked back at them, the world around them seemed to stop. The intimate moment lasted about 10 seconds before they both heard a loud and quite annoyed 'Ahem!' from the mirror, startling them out of their world. "O-oh I'm s-sorry Lord Shinigami!" Maka squeaked as she let go of Soul and moved a few inches away.

"Sorry about that, she got a little lost in her boyfriend's eyes," Soul smirked before being launched across the room by a powerful Maka-Chop as flames burned behind Maka and her eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"Sorry about that Lord Shinigami," Maka said as she blew the smoke off her book. Shinigami just sighed as he watched Soul bleed into the floor and smoke come off his head.

"Anyways, about your mission to Paris…Have you too prepared to fight a 4-star Kishin?" Lord Shinigami asked in all seriousness.

"Eh? Oh yeah we are ready. But what's the difference between a regular Kishin and a 4-star?" Soul bluntly asked as he walked back over to the mirror rubbing his head.

Lord Shinigami sighed not surprised at his inability to remember things. He thought Soul might ask that since, when explaining the Kishin star system to everyone, Soul and BlackóStar had been messing around in the background.

"Ugh! Soul don't you ever pay attention when anyone is talking?" Maka growled glaring at Soul.

"Only when you are talking," he said with a half smile while staring at his meister.

While blushing heavily, Maka replied, "You better….Anyways pay attention cause I'm not going to explain this twice. Kid implemented a star system to rank the Kishin based on their skill and power. One-star Kishin are handled new students who aren't very experienced, two-Star by 1-star meisters and weapons, three-star by 2-star meisters and weapons, four-star by 2- or 3-star meisters and Death Scythes, and 5-star or Black-Star Kishin are handled by graduated 3-star or M-star meisters and accomplished Death Scythes. You get all that Soul?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I guess that star system thing does make sense. It keeps the new students from taking on really powerful Kishin and keeps the death count low. It's cool, good job Kid," Soul said as Maka elbowed him at the last part, "I mean Lord Shinigami."

"Nice explanation Maka. Anyways, this Kishin is a bit tough because he can transform himself into sound and travel freely without detection. That's why we chose you two. We hope you can use Soul Perception and Soul's piano to locate the Kishin. After location it should be an easy kill, as we have discovered that it doesn't have much fighting capabilities," Lord Shinigami explained while Maka nodded after every couple sentences.

"Sounds cool and it would probably increase my coolness if we took it down. I can't wait," Soul coolly said as he grinned at the thought of increasing his coolness.

"Soul you better keep on your toes. I don't want you getting hurt because you drift off on another 'coolness' daydream," Maka complained looking at Soul with worry in her eyes.

"I'll be ok," Soul smirked as he ruffled her hair looking warmly into her eyes. "You just worry about yourself."

"Ahem anyways, save the couple stuff for later you guys can spend a week in Paris after taking down the Kishin before returning, that is as long as you report to me immediately after," Lord Shinigami lectured flicking his finger at them as if lecturing children.

"We know, we know. You don't have to treat us like kids. It's not cool," Soul said glaring at the mirror.

Maka and Soul began to walk off before being interrupted with one last thing from Lord Shinigami. "Oh and remember to slice that Kishin PERFECTLY symmetrical," he shouted.

Maka and Soul sweat dropped and sunk their heads as they walked out of the Death Room. _Oh gosh this is getting really old_, they thought in unison.

* * *

_**Well that was chapter 1 hope you liked. Please Review cause that will keep me going and help me find my weak points in story telling. Be prepared for chapter 2 it may end up being really long. Peace :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys I have had alot of spare time so I'm going a bit crazy on the chapter writing. Here is Chapter 2. Chapter 3 may be just around the corner if I can't pull myself away from writing to do homework._**

**_Let me know what you think of the story so far and any ideas you may have. Who knows I may just implement them somehow. But anyways I'm rambling, enjoy the chapter. :D_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Wooow!" Maka exclaimed as she and Soul ran out of the airport to see the beauty of Paris. "I knew Paris was beautiful, but I had never realized _how _beautiful!"

"Hehe," Soul grinned as he watched his meister's eyes gleam as she looked over the city. The airport was on a hill near the edge of the city so you could look over and see it in its entirety.

"I can't wait to spend a week here in this beautiful city!" Maka exclaimed glancing over at Soul and blushing.

"And to think it's only the two of us," Soul smirked as he watched his meister grow redder. "Now let's go drop our stuff off at the hotel so we can take care of this Kishin quickly, and coolly for that matter." He said as he strut off with a suitcase over his shoulder.

* * *

"Ok," Maka began, "Now that our stuff is in the hotel, how are we going to find the Kishin? It can convert itself to sound and that muffles its wavelength so I can't see it right now," she said while walking next to Soul, hands behind her back.

"Well I had thought about it and really the easiest and fastest way is to wait until night fall and do a Soul Resonance," Soul explained.

"Yeah I thought about that but your piano won't be strong enough with just a Soul Resonance," Maka said bluntly continuing to walk along, Soul beside her.

"Yeah I know, that's why we should use Kishin hunter. I think my scythe piano will be strong enough," Soul explained grinning at his meister.

She grinned back and said, "Yeah that'll do it. Now let's go to the Eiffel Tower. That should be high enough to send out a wave of sound over the whole city."

"Yeah…and it will be a cool little date," Soul smirked as he took his blushing meister's hand and led her off to the tower.

* * *

_About 3 hours later…_

"Night has finally come," Maka said dryly annoyed that the sunset did last longer. _It was such a romantic moment too, _Maka thought, pouting.

"Yeah…" Soul said, arm around his meister as he glanced at her. "Don't pout; there'll be lots of romantic moments like that. We're gonna be here for a week remember?"

"I know, I know. Anyways let's get this over with. Soul transform!" Maka commanded and Soul nodded then transformed into a scythe. The scythe gleamed in the moonlight as Maka swung it a few times.

"OK. SOUL RESONANCE!" they shouted in unison. Soul appeared in the black room and nodded at the demon who smiled and snapped his fingers. A black dress of black blood appeared over Maka as she swung the scythe and shouted, "Kishin Hunter!" and the weapon transformed into a scythe with a piano built into the blade.

"Play Maka," Soul said stepping over to the piano.

Maka slammed her fingers against the piano keys on the scythe and a boom shot out from them in all directions flying over the town. They waited and heard a roar that seemed to be getting closer.

"Again," Soul commanded. Maka obliged and played again and again until they saw a large humanoid monster with a ghostly tail and sharp claws clutching its ears.

"Got you," Maka shouted as she leapt from the tower to attack the Kishin. It sliced her when she fell close enough but to no avail as the black blood protected her body. She then roared and sliced the Kishin in half and with a surprised look on its face; it disappeared leaving only a small red soul behind.

"Good job Maka," Soul smirked as he relaxed the black blood's grip on them.

"Hehe," Maka said grinning and hopping on him as they flew back to the ground. "Now let's report to Lord Shinigami so we can relax." She grabbed the red soul and flew off to the nearest foggy window.

"Ok 42-42-564," Maka said as she wrote the letters in the foggy window. Soul was behind her scarfing down the Kishin soul.

"Mmm, good soul," he said licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Hey guys, how'd the Kishin hunt go?" Lord Shinigami asked.

"Good we just finished, it was pretty easy actually," Maka replied kind of disappointed the Kishin wasn't stronger.

"Well I'm not surprised you thought it was easy. You and Soul do have a strong resonance and on top of that you both are the strongest meister and weapon in the world," Lord Shinigami stated bluntly.

Maka and Soul grinned in unison at the compliment before Soul came up to Maka and held her hand.

"Well have fun in Paris, you two deserve a break. Try not to get into any trouble," Shinigami said looking particularly at Soul.

"Hey we're too cool to get into any trouble so calm down. You might stress so much that you get asymmetrical wrinkles," Soul smirked while Maka elbowed him in the stomach.

Shinigami stared wide-eyed in fear at such a thought and after several horrified seconds he said, "W-well good j-job on the mission. H-have fun relaxing…" His image disappeared.

"That was so uncool Soul," Maka whined as she punched Soul in the arm.

"Ow…come on I was just messin' around. No need to get violent," Soul said trying to ease his meister's annoyed mind.

"That wasn't violent. _This _is violent," she said while smashing a hard cover book on his head. She watched as he collapsed to the ground unconscious and dragged him back to the hotel. "Honestly," she complained.

* * *

The week went by as Soul and Maka went shopping, sightseeing, and on dates throughout the city. Then on the last day Maka awoke to find Soul not in bed with her.

"Soul?" she questioned still half asleep. "Where did he go? Soul! Are you in the bathroom?" She got up and walked over to the bathroom to find he wasn't there. "Hmmm…. Where could he have gone?"

**_Meanwhile…_**

Soul sighed as he walked through the streets of the shopping district. "Shopping is so lame when you're by yourself….but I can't just get it with Maka around. It would ruin the surprise," he said, talking aloud to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Soul found the shop he had been searching for and glided in.

"How may I help you sir?" the clerk asked as Soul walked in.

"Yeah I placed an order a week ago. The name is Evans, Soul Eater Evans," Soul said bluntly handing the clerk a receipt.

The clerk took the receipt and adjusted his glasses as he looked it over. "Ah! Yes Mr. Evans! Please excuse me one moment," the clerk said, mildly disoriented as he went into the back room.

He came back holding a small black box. "Here it is sir, a 24k diamond ring with a gold band and the words 'I love you, Maka' inscribed on the inside," the clerk listed handing Soul the box.

Soul investigated the ring carefully and then nodded at the clerk when everything was alright. He placed the box in his jacket and paid the clerk.

"Good luck with the ring, sir!" the clerk exclaimed as Soul walked out of the store. Soul responded by putting a hand up without looking back.

"Well that hurt my savings real band," Soul sighed thinking about how much money he spent, "But it's for her so it's worth it." He continued to walk coolly with a grin on his face.

**_Meanwhile with Maka…_**

"Where is he? It's already 2 o'clock… His phone is off and I don't want to leave the hotel in case he comes back," Maka said in a depressed tone, as she sat on the bed holding her legs.

She suddenly hears the door open and close. "Soul?" she questions as she hops off the bed.

"Oh hey Maka, sorry I'm-" Soul began before being interrupted by a Maka-chop.

"You idiot! Do you know how worried I have been!" Maka shouted, furious that he was gone for so long without calling.

"Sorry, sorry I had some errands to run," Soul said rubbing his head as he tried to soothe her.

"Then why did you turn off your phone!" she snapped ignoring his attempts to soothe her.

"Because I didn't want you to get suspicious. We are going out tonight so make sure you have something to wear," Soul said bluntly as he walked past Maka to sit on the bed.

"Huh?" Maka said in surprise, completely forgetting about her previous anger. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise just dress nicely," he said with a smile on his face as he took off his shoes and laid on the bed.

"Formal or casual," she asked as she picked out an outfit in her mind.

"Formal," he stated bluntly turning on the TV.

"Ok. If that's the case then I need to go out," she said walking over to get her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked sad that she was leaving him.

"Out of make-up," she replied as she walked over to him.

"Oh," he said as he leaned up and gave her a kiss dragging her down into the bed.

"Soul I have to go or else the market will get too full," she said, giggling, as he nibbled on her ear.

"Aw alright, be careful Maka," he stated coolly as he released his grip.

"I will," she said as she gave him a peck on the lips and left the room.

* * *

_**Well another chapter down 100 bazillion to go (just kidding lol) anyways I hope you guys liked and please review.**_

_**Also chapter 3 is going to be half ok and half...erotic, so please if you don't like that kind of stuff I will notify you when it is coming up. It won't be that bad (because I don't like writing to pervertedly) but if you aren't comfortable with that stuff just jump over it and don't complain.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and until next time! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, MT here (I'm using the nickname one of you called me)_**

**_I just finished Chapter 3 in a fit of creativity. I literally finished this in an hour and 20 minutes. Man do my hands hurt..._**

**_Anyways enjoy this chapter :D_**

**_REMINDER:_****_ This has some inappropriate content towards the end. I will notify you guys before you get to it. It isn't that long though._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Tonight's the night, _Soul thought as he adjusted his tie, looking in the mirror. _I'm so nervous, it isn't cool, but this night will be. _Soul took the ring out of his pocket and opened it, grinning as he looked over the ring. _I hope she likes it, _he thought, _I know she isn't that into jewelry so I tried to make it simple._

Soul closed the ring box and slipped on his jacket. "Maka you ready?" he called out to the bathroom.

"Almost Soul!" she shouted while putting on her earrings. _He seems in a rush. I wonder why? He usually only gets that way when he is nervous, _she thought to herself. She had been in such a daze she didn't even notice Soul come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "EEP! Oh my gosh, Soul you scared me!" she screamed.

"Hehe… sorry about that," he said with a grin. "Are you ready, hun?"

"Yeah, just finished," she giggled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he chuckled kissing her lightly.

"No fair," she pouted, "I don't like being kept in the dark."

"It won't be too long, now let's go," Soul said as he ushered her to the door. Right as she walked out he pat his pocket, _Alright still there, now let's get this done, _he thought to himself and sighed.

"Soul? You comin'?" Maka questioned as she backtracked to the door.

"Yeah Maka," he said as he shut the door and took her hand.

* * *

Soul and Maka arrived at the restaurant after 10 minutes of walking. With hands clasped together, fingers intertwined they entered the restaurant.

"Soul… this place looks really expensive. You don't have to take me here. I don't want you going broke," Maka said sheepishly, actually quite aroused that he wanted to shower her in money.

"Naw it's alright, I wanted to do this," Soul said as he told the man at the podium, in fluent French, that they had reservations. He replied and led them to their table. "C'mon Maka let's go to our table," he said as he kissed her lightly. Maka blushed and followed in silence.

They sat at their table and received their menus. A bottle of fine wine sat in an ice bucket and a waiter came by, pulled it out, and poured some in their wine glasses.

"How may I help ze young couple tonight," the waiter asks in a thick French accent.

**_After about 45 minutes…_**

"Oh my gosh… Soul that food was amazing," Maka said washing down the food with some wine.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said with a smile, "Up for dessert?" He grinned, raising one eyebrow.

"Ummm sure, what do you want?" she asked questioningly as she leaned forward.

"Look it over, I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom," Soul said as he rose from his chair.

"Ok hurry back," she said giving him a quick kiss before peering into the menu.

Soul walked around the corner to where the bathrooms were and beckoned the waiter for their table over.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" the waiter asked in a French accent.

"I am going to propose to my girlfriend and I would like your help," Soul stated bluntly.

The waiter raised his eyebrows and responded, "It would be my honour sir, how may I help?" He leaned in to listen to Soul.

"Alright, first," Soul began as he pulled little black box from his jacket, "You are to take the ring, in its box, and put on a platter and cover it, when I return to my table you bring the check and ask if we want dessert. I will pay the check and we will tell you a random dessert. You bring the platter with the ring _instead _of the dessert and take the top off, I will handle the rest from there."

"Yes sir, I shall do as you have instructed me," the waiter said taking the box from Soul and wandering to the kitchen.

_Alright, almost there, _he thought as he headed back to the table. "I'm back," he said, nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, hey welcome back," she said smiling, "how was your trip?"

"It was good, the bathrooms here look so nice, anyways did you pick out a dessert?" Soul asked quickly.

"Yah, this one," she pointed to a dessert showing him the menu.

The waiter came at the perfect moment. "Here is ze check, and would sir and madam be in the mood for some dessert?" he asked leaning over with his hands clasped together.

"Yes," Maka replied, "We would like the fudge caramel ice cream swirl."

Soul paid the bill and handed it over to him with a wink.

"Ah good choice madam I vill have it ready immediately," he said while taking the bill and walking away.

Maka and Soul stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes and Soul reached over and grabbed her hand. "I love you, Maka," he said lovingly as he watched her eyes soften.

"I love you too, Soul," she watched him as his eyes softened at the tone of her voice.

The waiter brought the tray over and placed it in the center of the table. A violinist stepped close but stayed hidden until Soul proposed. It was the waiter's idea.

"Dessert is served," he said pulling the top off the tray which contained nothing but a black box in the center. The waiter walked back to give them a moment.

"Huh?" Maka asked questioningly as she studied the box. "That's not ice cream!"

Soul chuckled at her childish tone. He loved that about her; her seemingly endless childishness. He rose and took the black box from the tray. "Maka…we have been together for 6 years now and I love you very much…"

Maka watched Soul get up and walk in front of her. She cupped her mouth in disbelief as she realized what he was about to do.

Soul got down on one knee in front of her and asked in the most loving and calm voice as he gazed into her eyes, "Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" He opened the box and pushed it close to her.

Maka was shocked into silence as tears welled up in her eyes. She gave a nod followed by a muffled "Yes". She kept one hand over her mouth and put out her left hand. As he placed the ring over her ring finger, her face turned a cherry red and tears bubbled up in her eyes. As Soul got up and pulled her with him she screamed, "Yes, Soul! Yes, I will marry you!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately as tears streamed down her eyes in happiness.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered and the violinist began playing wedding music on his violin.

_I couldn't be any happier, _Maka thought to herself as she continued to passionately kiss Soul. She finally broke the kiss so that she wouldn't suffocate and said to Soul "I love you so much, Soul," as she panted.

"I love you too, Maka," he hugged her tightly and winked at the waiter, who had tears in his eyes.

As he wiped them away, he whispered, "I'm so glad I was able to be a part of zis."

* * *

_**Ok RED FLAG: The following content until the end is the inappropriate part. Skip if you don't want to read or don't. It is isn't very long so you won't miss too much.**_

* * *

Soul and Maka entered their room making out in a passionate manner. Soul kicked the door closed and began taking off his coat. He began unzipping Maka's dress and she moaned at his cool touch.

"I love you," they both said in unison as they panted, stripping each other of all articles of clothing.

Soul kissed her neck and she moaned while she took off his tie. He kissed her up and down her neck in light kisses that tickled her neck. He pulled her dress down so he could kiss all the way to her shoulder and she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Soul heard his phone ring and he took it out and turned it off. He didn't want to be bothered.

"W-wait Soul," Maka moaned as Soul pressed their hips together. "I-I need to powder my nose."

_Girl talk haha. Well I should probably let her; she might have to take her pill, _Soul thought as he let her go to the bathroom. "I'll wait for you," he said, grabbing her ass as she walked away.

"O-ok," she moaned swatting his hand away. The bathroom door closed and Soul was alone.

Soul quickly took off his pants, socks, and shirt and tossed them to the side, out of the way. He laid on the bed waiting for Maka.

"O-ok, I'm ready," Maka said as she slowly walked out of the bathroom. She was in a sexy night gown, jewelry off except for the ring and make-up washed off.

"Damn, babe," Soul said wide-eyed as he scanned her. _Her long legs are really revealed in the gown, _he thought to himself. Maka blushed at his comment and walked over to him. He sat up in bed and held out a hand as she climbed into bed with him.

"I took the pill," she said with a blush, as she climbed onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I want you," she whispered into Soul's ear quietly.

Those three words turned Soul into a sex monster. He kissed her passionately and laid back rubbing his hands on her ass. He rolled over and pressed into Maka and rubbing her thigh. She let out a great moan and he began butterfly kissing all down her neck.

She moaned again and let him pull off her night gown. She wasn't wearing a bra and what he saw only made him want her more. "I want you so much," he moaned into her kissed her chest and moved down her body, making her shiver.

A moan escaped Maka's lips as she arched her back in pleasure. Soul pulled off her panties and he his underwear. Maka looked down so see what she wanted most.

"Put it in," she moaned loudly, wanting every inch of it inside her. Soul complied quickly and she gasped, wide-eyed until it was in all the way. "Soul…" she moaned.

After several absolutely amazing moments she stopped and asked, while panting, "Soul, can we try something?"

"Anything you want babe," he replied thrusting into her again, making her moan.

"C-can we…do a Soul Resonance while we do this?" she asked sheepishly.

Soul stopped for a moment and looked questioningly at her. "How come?" he asked as he thrust into her again.

She moaned and almost forgot what they were talking about before replying. "Well….we get to a very intimate level when we do Soul Resonance…so I was wondering how it would feel if we did that while we made love…" she asked sheepishly, moaning every time Soul thrust into her.

"Oh, that sounds kinky," he said with a grin, "Let's do it!" He paused for a moment so she could focus.

They both yelled, "Soul Resonance!" and they almost screamed in pleasure. Apparently while doing Soul Resonance, they can feel each other's pleasure. So in other words, double the pleasure.

They immediately went at it harder and faster than before as the moaned with every moment. It didn't take much thought to keep the Soul Resonance going and they made love like no other couple had done so before….

* * *

_**Well that was an interesting ending xD Sorry it wasn't as detailed as it could have been. I'm just one of those people who doesn't like to write what I don't wanna read.**_

_**Anyways let me know what you think! Review Please. :D**_

_**Note:**__** Please no haters on the last part. I warned you so complaining.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Man that last chapter did not end as well as I hoped it would. Sorry for the ending being so awkward. Anyways here is the next chapter! It's a bit choppy because it time jumps through the day(because it would have been twice as long if I included all the details and laziness).**_

_**Either ways I hope you like it enjoy.**_

**_Note: I should probably start this I Do NoT own Soul Eater. If I did this would probably be the sequel instead of the spin-off series happening._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Unhhhh…" Maka moaned as her eyes cracked open. _Ugh… What happened? My head is killing me. And the light….why is it so bright…., _Maka thought to herself as she slowly dipped back into reality. Then just as she gained consciousness she heard a voice in the back of her head.

'Mmmm Makaaaaaa' the voice echoed.

_Huh? What was that? It sounded kind of like Soul…. Wait…what am I lying on? _Maka thought as she finally realized she was sleeping on a shirtless Soul. Maka stared wide-eyed trying to remember what happened. out of the corner of her eye she saw something sparkle on her hand and memories flooded back into her mind. _Soul~ _she thought a smile erupted on her face. She snuggled back into her lover's chest and she heard a low groan. She felt a large hand slide up her back and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Mmm…G'mornin' Maka…" Soul mumbled still in a daze. He glanced at her and smiled, and although she didn't look up, Maka could feel the warmth of the smile on her. Soul shuffled a bit and yawned as he proceeded to speak, "So Maka, how'd you sleep?"

"Mmm…I slept great Soul and you?" she replied snuggling into him more.

"Best sleep of my life," he said as he cracked a grin looking down at her. She blushed and looked up at him. She shimmied up to him and they kissed a long, calm kiss.

"I love you, Soul," she said in a relaxed and soothing voice as she stared into his ruby eyes.

"Love you too, Maka," he replied with an equally sounding voice as he stared into her olive eyes.

They remained motionless, staring into each other's eyes before Maka pulled her hand up his chest and glanced at her hand. She blushed as she looked at the ring. "I still can't believe I have this on my finger," she said sheepishly.

"Well I'm just glad you said yes," he said, cracking a grin.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek before shuffling out of bed. He frowned wondering where she was going and after noticing told him, "Don't pout, I have to clean up."

He watched her strut over to the bathroom not complaining that she didn't even attempt to cover herself. After he heard the door closed he asked, "How in hell did I get with a beautiful girl like that…" He stared into space for a moment trying to figure it out before shrugging and getting up to pick up the clothes that littered the floor.

* * *

**_20 minutes later…_**

"oK, Soul! The shower is all yours!" Maka yelled as she walked out of the bathroom in a towel, with another wrapped around her hair.

Soul walked up to her and gave her a light kiss before going to the bathroom.

"Wait, Soul!" Maka shouted before he closed the door.

"Hm?" he questioned wondering what she wanted. She tossed him deodorant and pinched her nose, making a face like she just smelled week old cheese. He rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door.

After Maka heard the shower running she said, "I wonder what made him finally propose… I mean it _has _been 6 years, I wonder why now? And how did he plan all this out? We only found out about the mission 2 weeks ago…" It then dawned on Maka that Soul knew about the mission long before she did and that Kid had been in on it. "Dammnit! I should have known Kid would have helped Soul out with this," she said, annoyed that she didn't figure it out sooner. She glanced at the nightstand where the ring lay. She smiled and turned to pull out some clothes for her and Soul to wear. _I'm just glad he finally did it, _she thought contently to herself.

* * *

**_2 ½ hours later…_**

"Soullll! Hurry uppppp! You're gonna miss the flightttt!" Maka yelled across the airport waving to Soul. Soul ran over to her with two bags in hand.

"Well… ohuffo …you didn't… opuffo …have to leave me… ohuffo …at the food stand!" Soul yelled annoyed at her yelling. Soul managed to catch his breath just as the plane began boarding and followed Maka towards the entrance.

"Sorry Soul, but I thought you were right behind me… I swear!" she said apologetically as she led Soul into the plane. "Here are our seats," she said pointing over to two seats on the side of the plane.

"Alright! Window seats," Soul said, mildly excited. He liked to watch the ground get far away as the plane took off. "You sit down, I'm gonna put this bags away," he said nudging Maka as he began putting the bags in the overhead compartment.

Soul then sat at the window and Maka sat next to him, knowing he wanted a window seat and wrapped hers arms around his. He glanced at her and smiled as she blushed. People walking by smiled at them as they passed the young couple. Maka blushed and let go of Soul, who frowned in displeasure.

"You don't have to worry about them," he whispered into her ear, "Either ways we're engaged, there's no reason we can't be affectionate in public." Soul smiled at her and pointed to her ring and her eyes followed his hand. She blushed vividly and leaned in to kiss him. She meant for it to be a quick kiss but it ended up lasting until the plane took off (so about 10 minutes).

When they felt the plane jerk, Maka realized the length of the kiss and broke it, as she blushed and glanced to the floor away from Soul.

"Heh. Guess that lasted a bit longer then you wanted," he said as he kissed her neck, making her jump.

"S-Soul, we're in p-public," she snapped annoyed by his wanting to get intimate on the plane. "We can do this at home," she whispered into his ear. Those words made his grin stretch across his face and he whispered, "I'm going to _devour _you."

Those five words made a shiver fly down her spine and immediately made her look at Soul, lustfully. _Heh that worked, _he thought to himself as she snuggled into his shoulder again.

The rest of the plane ride consisted of Maka knocking out while Soul's arm, Soul knocking out with his head snapped back and drool dripping from his mouth, and each doing their own things (so Maka reading and Soul flipping through music in his IPod).

Finally, after a nearly 10 hour flight, they were shaken into reality as the plane hit the ground with a thud.

"oomph," they both grunted as they thudded back to the ground.

"Ugh…Could that plane have landed any harder? Not cool," Soul growled, annoyed that he was woken up mid-nap.

"Not much better here. I dropped my book," Maka pouted as she struggled to reach her book that had fallen under the seat.

Both looked out the window and saw Death City a mere miles away.

'Hello passengers! This is your captain speaking. We have just arrived at Death City International Airport. Please remain in your seats until will pull up to the gate and I turn off the "seat-belt sign". Thank you for your patience,' the intercom rang out at a higher volume than the taking passengers.

* * *

**_1 hour later…_**

"Ugh. Can't we show them later? I wanna go home and watch TV," Soul whined. In truth he really just wanted to cuddle with Maka on the couch like they do whenever the new episode of Pawn Stars comes on. Soul loves the bets and Maka loves the history so neither complains.

"I wanna go home too. Soul. But I don't want to wait. This is a great thing and I want all our friends to know," Maka pouted at Soul and then looked at her ring and smiled as she stretched her arm out inspecting her ring in the sunlight. "It's such a beautiful ring! I like how simple yet thoughtful it is," Maka beamed as she looked at her ring lovingly in the car.

"Heh, well you're bound to know someone's tastes when you've known them for 9 years," Soul smirked his elbow out the window and one arm on the wheel.

Maka quickly gave Soul a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed lightly glancing over to her.

"If you start something we're gonna crash," he commented as his eyes shifted back to the road.

"Just watch the- Hey look! It's Tsubaki!" Maka shouted as she rolled down the window and yelled out the weapons name. "Tsubaki! over here!" Maka shouted waving and arm out the window.

Tsubaki was walking down the sidewalk with arms folded behind her. She was in her normal ninja outfit with a big yellow star on her shirt.

"Maka?" she questioned as she glanced toward the car slowing next to her. As she identified the girl in the car to be Maka she waved her arm and yelled out, "Maka! When did you get back?"

As the car slowed to a stop Maka climbed out, stumbling a bit as the car had not fully stopped and began moving towards her friend.

As she stumbled Soul yelled, "oi idiot don't jump out while I'm still moving."

Ignoring Soul completely, Maka continued to walk over to Tsubaki keeping her left hand hidden behind her. Soul pulled over into an empty parking lot near where the girls were and walked over to them.

"Maka when did you guys get back? I missed you so much," Tsubaki said in an overly happy mood, as she smiled at Maka with her hands crossed behind her back.

"We just got back today, actually we were on our way to your house to see you and BlackoStar," Maka said with a smile as Soul came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"oh? How come? Did something happen?" Tsubaki asked as she tilted her head and stared at the young couple.

Maka putting a hand on Soul's and looked at him for a moment before turning back to Tsubaki. "Well…something did happen. Something good happened," Maka said, a smile stretching over her face. She stretched out her left hand to Tsubaki showing off the ring.

Tsubaki gasped at the sight putting a hand over her mouth and examined the ring. She glanced up at Maka and back the ring a question blatantly obvious in her eyes. "Is that?" she stuttered.

"Yes!" Maka replied with a giggle.

"And Soul did it?" Tsubaki asked with surprise in her eyes and a smile on her mouth.

"Right after our mission! It was so romantic," Maka shouted gleefully as she beamed at Tsubaki with happiness.

"oh my goodness I'm so happy for you guys congratulations!" she screamed as she leapt at the two hugging them by the necks. Soul cracked a smile and Maka giggled loudly with Tsubaki.

"Where's that knucklehead so I can show him?" Soul asked as Tsubaki released the hug.

Tsubaki instantly blushed at the mention of her meister and stared at the ground. "Well….He's…." Tsubaki stammered, not making eye contact with her friends.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Maka asked, concern in her eyes. She walked up to Tsubaki and took her hands.

Tsubaki looked into her friends olive eyes and blushed heavily. "W-well, while you guys were gone…Black*Star and I had some….alone time…and well we kinda…I'm kinda…" she stuttered as her face blushed redder as she thought about the amazing week she had with her boyfriend. "Well I'm…p-preg-pregnant," she blurted out blushing and looking at the ground.

Soul and Maka stared in disbelief at the girl, both wide-eyed. "I-I don't know what to say, Tsubaki," Maka stammered.

"I-it was on purpose so don't worry about it too much!" she shouted trying to comfort her friends, who thought she had an accidental pregnancy. "I just finished another visit to the clinic for a checkup. Black*Star already knows and has been off telling everyone."

"oh! Congratulations Tsubaki!" Maka said with a smile as she crossed her arms behind her back.

"Well looks like we all have good news," Soul said with a smile as he put a hand on Maka's shoulder. "Since Black*Star's busy why don't we go over to the Death Room and tell Kid the good news," he said glancing at both Maka and Tsubaki.

Maka stared in awe at Soul who looked back at her with a confused face. "Wow Soul. I can't believe you would _willing_ go to where my papa is to announce our engagement," she said twisting away from him with her eyes closed. A smirk appeared on her face as she felt Soul suddenly become very distressed.

"on second thought-" Soul began.

"Let's walk over there now! We can leave the car here," Maka stated, cutting off Soul, as she strut off with Tsubaki.

Soul heard the two girls giggling and laughing as he puffed out a sigh, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked slowly (and coolly) in their direction.

* * *

_**Well that was a mildly interesting chapter with a nice ending. Yay for baby Black*Star :D**_

_**Anyways let me know what you thought and please Review. Love you all MT out. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys, MT here back for another chapter. Sorry the last chapter was kinda choppy but from one extreme to the next! This chapter only cuts once and its not a big time jump. But anyways I'm rambling enjoy the chapter!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki glided into Shibusen and strolled into the Death Room, where they are always welcome.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Kid said as has pulled off his mask and Shinigami cloak.

"Hey Kid long time no see," Soul said as he walked over and fist-bumped with Kid. He then did it with the other hand to that it could be symmetrical and Kid wouldn't faint.

"Hi Kid," Maka and Tsubaki said in sync as they both went up to give Kid a kiss on the cheek as a 'hello'.

"So, what brings all of you guys over here?" Kid asked as he raised one eye brow and crossed his arms. Kid was dressed in his normal suit and tie with a white undershirt. His sanzu lines stretched all the way around his head which made him very happy that he was now perfectly symmetrical.

"Well~ we have some good news," Maka chirped as she hid her hands behind her and leaned in slightly. Soul slid next to her and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and returned her gaze back to Kid who was staring at them puzzled by her happy mood.

"Well? What is it? I would like to know," he stated bluntly not in the mood to guess.

Maka walked closer to him and put out her left hand. She watched Kid's eyes open wide as he stared at the ring and she giggled softly.

"Are you two?" Kid stuttered as he glanced between the two, his hand cupping her hand to get a better look at the ring.

"Yep," Soul stated bluntly as he cracked his signature grin. Kid's eyes widened for a moment and then he relaxed his face and grinned widely.

"Well then congratulations are in order," Kid said formally as he relaxed back into his normal posture. "Also Liz owes me $100…" Kid whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Maka questioned as her forehead creased. "You and Liz were making bets?"

"Oh yeah, Black*Star owes me 15," Tsubaki said under her breath as she put a finger to her mouth and began pondering.

"Not you too, Tsubaki!" Maka whined. She felt Soul pat her back trying to soothe her and she pouted and crossed her arms. "Whatever! Tsubaki tell Kid your news," she commanded.

Kid raised an eyebrow at her as Tsubaki immediately grew a bright shade of red and began fiddling with her hands.

"W-well I… a-am kinda… uh…pregnant?" she said, slightly sounding like a question.

"Wha? What?" Kid gasped in complete shock. "B-Black*Star actually had it i-in him?"

"Y-Yes," Tsubaki said, blushing brighter. She fiddled slightly as Kid finally composed himself.

"Well congratulations! I'm extremely happy for you! Where is that fool so I can congratulate him?" Kid said as a smile formed on his face and looked past his friends.

"Oh he isn't here. He's been going around shouting it all over the city," she said as she blushed slightly, smiling.

"Oh well-" Kid began before being cut off. Spirit broke through the door of the Death Room flying over to the ground and leaving a trail of smoke and skid marks as he approached them.

"WHAT? I HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT MY MAKA GETTING MARRIED AND PREGNANCY!" Spirit screamed tears streaming down his eyes and snot flowing from his nostrils. "PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE MAKA! YOU AREN"T PREGNANT RIGHT?!"

"Shinigamiiiii-"

"Makaaaaa-"

"CHOP!" Maka and Kid shouted as the crashed their hands and Maka's book into Spirit's head. He flew back against the ground and blood shot out of his head like a broken fire hydrant.

"Ugh so loud," Maka said, annoyed, as she blew the smoke off her book. She was squinting and looking at her poor excuse for a father from the corner of her eye.

"Indeed," Kid said in agreement as he blew the smoke off his hand and squinted the same way Maka did at her father.

Maka sighed and pulled her father up to his feet. "Papa, Soul and I have something to tell you," she said as she brushed her father off. Soul stepped up next to her right side and held her hand.

"Huh?" Spirit asked mildly confused as he watched his daughter and Soul exchange a heartfelt smile and turn back to him.

"While we were in Paris, Soul asked me to be his wife and I said yes," she said as she gave Soul a light kiss. She held out her left hand so Spirit could see the ring and his expression immediately changed.

He became extremely serious as he squinted at the ring. He glanced at Soul and sighed. "Soul, may I speak with you in private," he said in such a monotone voice that Soul and Maka immediately frowned.

"What's wrong Papa?" Maka asked, concern filling her eyes. Her father never got this serious about anything. It was like he lost all emotions.

"It's alright Maka. You stay with Kid and Tsubaki, I'll be right back," Soul said as he gave Maka a light kiss and walked off with her father.

After they were a good distance away, Spirit turned to Soul and his glare sent a shiver down Soul's back.

"What are your intentions with Maka?" he blurted out coldly. The seriousness in his voice was like nothing Soul had ever heard. The sheer lack of emotion in his tone made his body shiver and his mouth dry up.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked timidly. _This is so uncool, _Soul thought to himself. _Cool guys don't get nervous or scared. So what's up? _

"You know _exactly _what I mean," Spirit relied back, almost hissing out 'exactly'. His eyes were fixated on Soul's. They were unmoving, cold, and heartless. Soul thought that if he said one wrong thing, Spirit wouldn't hesitate to impale him right there.

"L-look, Spirit, I don't know what you think my intentions are…but dammnit! I love Maka so piss off!" Soul said sternly and quickly before realizing what he said to his future father-in-law's face.

Spirit stared at him for a moment and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm an overprotective father or that she's my only daughter and I love her…but I really wish you came to me first and asked for my permission. I'm usually not that pissy on stuff like this but I just can't give my blessing if you didn't even respect me enough to ask," Spirit rambled on in an increasingly angry tone.

"Wha? You just wanted me to ask?" Soul said astonished that Spirit was that kind of dad.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want you to?" he said, more annoyed at Soul for being surprised.

"Well in that case-" Soul began before being cut off. Maka had interrupted him because she could feel her father's soul becoming angry and was wondering what was wrong.

"Soul, Papa? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, praying her father wasn't going to kill Soul for proposing.

"Oh! Maka, it's alright your dad was just mad that I didn't ask him for his permission," Soul explained coolly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "So Spirit," Soul began as he turned towards Maka's father. "I want to ask for your permission to marry your daughter." Maka blushed slightly at the fact that Soul was actually asking for her hand but brushed it off as she flicked her eyes to her father, wondering what he would say.

Spirit remained silent for a moment. He processed the question and mulled over whether Soul had asked kind enough to give him his blessing.

After a few minutes of pondering he spoke. "Soul…" he began. "Take care of my daughter."

Soul flicked his eyes up in surprise as he saw a smiling Spirit who had placed a single hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Tch, still not gonna call you 'dad'," Soul smirked as he brushed off Spirit's hand. Maka elbowed him lightly and glared before moving over to her father and giving him a hug. Spirit remained calm and cool but inside he was like a school girl who had just met her dream guy, crying and dripping snot. He screamed in his head, _Maka…Papa did a good thing :3 _(yes he made the :3 face).

Then Spirit remembered the conversation of earlier and immediately jumped.

"W-wait! Maka are you really pregnant?!" Spirit shouted in shock.

"Huh?" Maka said as she thought momentarily. "Ohhhhhh! No papa I'm not pregnant. Tsubaki is."

"Oh thank gosh! I'm too young to be a grandfather," Spirit sighed in relief as he slumped down into a relaxed posture.

"Well now that that fiasco is over," Kid began, interrupting everyone's thought. "Why don't we go to my house and tell Liz and Patty and then go out and celebrate?"

"That sounds awesome Kid we'll be at your house after we drop off everything at home," Maka said excited that they were all going out together as a group. They hadn't hung out as a group much since Kid turned 20 because that's when Shinigami have to become versed in all the Shinigami rules and regulations which takes up a lot of Kid's spare time.

"Alright so we meet at Kid's in an hour?" Tsubaki asked, reminding everyone of her presence. She is always so quite so she isn't the most noticeable person in the room.

"Yeah sounds good," Kid replied. They all went off in different directions. Spirit went off to notify the other staff of Maka's engagement, Maka and Soul went to get the car and go back to their apartment, Tsubaki went to search for Black*Star, and Kid slid back to the table in front of his mirror.

Kid sighed as he thought about how his friends' lives progressed. _I wonder if I will ever find love,_ he wondered as he drifted off. It wasn't easy to find love when you are an immortal being and know that eventually that person will from old age. The image of a certain symmetrical girl popped into his head momentarily, but he couldn't recall who the girl was or where he could find her. _Hmm I wonder who she could be._

* * *

The group arrived at Gallows Manor all excited that they would be getting together to have fun. It has been 2 years since they hung out like that, just hanging as friends, relaxed and having fun.

"Well looks like I'll have to finish announcing the news of my pregnant goddess later," Black*Star said with a grin as he and Tsubaki walked in thought the gate.

Tsubaki blushed as Black*Star grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers before cracking a half smile.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star and Tsubaki heard their friends calling to them as they walked close to the manor.

"H-hello everyone," Tsubaki said as she turned to everyone. She was still mildly jittery from Black*Star being so forward about holding her hand, and calling her his 'goddess', she loved it.

"Well now that everyone is here, why don't we all go inside," Kid said as he gestured towards the open door. Everyone nodded and walked into the Manor with smiles as she they whisked away talking and gossiping as they did in the good old days of their youth.

"Woooooow!" Black*Star exclaimed, as a blob of drool dripped down his mouth. When the group walked in they saw the enormous buffet set out for them in the dining hall, though Black*Star was the only one drooling over it.

"Thought you'd like that Black*Star," Kid said as he pat his friend's back. "Eat away, but please remember to eat it symmetrically."

Black*Star nodded and glanced at Tsubaki who gave him a quick kiss before he zoomed off to devour the food. Somehow he managed to fit an entire T-bone steak in his mouth and swallowed it whole, bone and all.

"Tsubaki, one day that man is going to kill himself because of food," the group heard a voice speak behind them.

"Liz! Patty!" Tsubaki and Maka shouted as they ran over to the two sisters and hugged them.

"Oh my gosh it feels like it's been a thousand years Liz!" Maka shouted excited to see Liz after a few months. Maka released her hug and looked at her friend with a cheery face and huge smile.

"I know! But now that Kid is ruler of Death City, Patty and I have to help him with EVERYTHING…I'm always so exhausted. Plus if we don't do it symmetrically, he makes us repeat it until we do it right," Liz sighed as she drooped down in depression at the amount of work she and Patty have to do.

"Don't complain. It's not my fault you are inadequate when it comes to symmetry," Kid said as he adjusted his jacket. Liz glared at him and he immediately shut up and slid away to the group of guys.

Maka laughed and said, "He never changes! Always that OCD, symmetry obsessed Kid."

Liz immediately noticed the ring on Maka's hand when she lifted it up to cover her mouth while she laughed. Liz stayed silent for a moment as she inspected it.

"Maka!" Liz screamed once she realized what it meant.

"Huh?" Maka asked confused before realizing what Liz was yelling about. "Oh, that? Um…well, Soul kinda…proposed to me when we were in Paris," Maka said nervously as she blushed deeply. Even though she had told other people she still became flustered when she had to tell someone new.

"Damn!" Liz said as she pulled out her wallet. She pulled out five $20 bills and yelled to Kid. "Kid! You won the bet!" as she tossed him the bills. Kid grinned as he caught them and stuffed them into his pocket before turning back to his group.

"Huh? Not you too, Liz," Maka as with a depressed tone because of the fact that all her friends were making bets on her love life.

Liz looked sheepishly at Maka and apologized. Maka ignored it and pouted before glancing over to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, don't you wanna tell Liz what happened?" she asked with a grin as the weapon turned tomato red. Patty was in the background playing with giraffes so she didn't really care what they were talking about.

"O-oh…uh…" she began, stuttering. "Well…Liz…I'm p-p-pregnant!" she spat out the last word due to how nervous she had been to telling anyone about her pregnancy. She wasn't sure why but it was likely due to the same reason Maka still got flustered when she told someone she was engaged.

Liz stared wide-eyed before pulling out her wallet again and passing Patty a fifty dollar bill. "Dammnit Patty," she huffed under her breath as she turned back to her friends.

Maka and Tsubaki both looked at Liz in surprise and she spat out, "Don't look at me like that! I have a gambling problem." She looked down at the ground ashamed at her actions and looked back up when she heard her friends laughing. She started laughing too and they all just grinned and proceeded to the endless gossip that girls do.

"So from what I heard of the conversation, congrats dude you finally did it!" Black*Star shouted as he scarfed down food.

"Heh thanks man," Soul said as he fist bumped BlackóStar. Soul grabbed a corn dog and started eating while Kid grabbed a doughnut (because it's symmetrical) and began taking symmetrical bites out of it.

"So when's the wedding," Kid and Black*Star asked in sync, Black*Star's response was very muffled due to his stuffed mouth. Both looked at Soul casually while continuing to eat their food.

"Well I just proposed yesterday, so no plans yet," Soul replied as he took a bite out of his corn dog. His eyes widened as he spaced out thinking about it. _I wonder where she would want to have it? In Death City? Maybe Paris? London?_

"Earth to Soul?" Black*Star said as he waved his hand in Soul's face. Maka noticed Black*Star yelling in Soul's face and noticed Soul was all spaced out. She became concerned and began walking over.

Soul broke out of his trance, slightly annoyed that his friend had snapped him out of his thought process. "What is it, idiot?" he snapped.

"I was asking when you're gonna have your bachelor party," Black*Star asked as he took another bite of his turkey leg.

"Who says I'm gonna have one?" Soul asked, coolly. He didn't really want a bachelor party because uncool stuff happened in them. Plus he didn't want Maka getting mad at him if Black*Star ended up inviting a stripper or something.

"Well-" Black*Star began before being interrupted by Maka.

"Soul what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her eyes as she hugged Soul's side. "I saw you spaced out and BlackóStar was yelling in your face."

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT YOUR-" Black*Star began shouting annoyed that someone interrupted his glorious conversation, because you know he was a bushin, and it's not often you get to have a conversation with a 'god'.

"Oh hey, Maka. I'm alright, just started thinking about something. It's nothing to worry about," Soul said coolly as he wrapped and arm around Maka and pulled her close.

"SOUL! NOT YOU-" Black*Star began again annoyed that he was being ignored. Kid was snickering in the background at his friend's situation.

"You promise?" Maka asked while she made the puppy face at Soul. He grinned and kissed her lightly.

"Promise. It's not cool to keep secrets from your fiancée," Soul smirked as he stared into Maka's eyes.

Black*Star got annoyed and threw food at the young couple interrupting their moment.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR G-" Black*Star began before cowering in fear as Maka suddenly grew a hundred feet, had glowing eyes and the room suddenly got very dark as fire burst up behind her.

"M-Maka?" Black*Star stuttered. He had been on the end of Maka's chops enough to know that her strength had increased tremendously over the years and his little killing their moment had really pissed her off.

A big black book appeared in her hand and on the spine it said '_How to kill a Bushin'_. Black*Star gulped before the book blasted into his head causing the floor beneath him to crack and blood to shot out of his head in an enormous fountain. (I know I'm exaggerating so shut up). He collapsed on the ground unconscious afterward.

Kid burst out into tears from his laughing, Liz and Soul looked completely terrified. Patty continued to be oblivious as she played with her giraffes, and Tsubaki had a look of horror on her face.

Maka blew out the small fire that burned at the tip of her book as she walked away from Black*Star's mangled body. Tsubaki ran over to Black*Star cradled his head on her lap and sighed. _Black_*_Star…I told you not to mess with Maka… _Tsubaki thought to herself.

Kid wiped the tears from his eyes from his incessant laughing and noticed it was already midnight. _It's that late already? _he thought to himself.

"Well guys I think it's time we called it a day don't you?" Kid announced as he adjusted his tie. "Why don't you all stay over? We have more than enough rooms."

"Sounds great!" they all yelled before following Kid into the halls of the manor.

* * *

_**Did you like the chapter? I know the end was kinda a quick ending but this chapter it 3k words and I just wanted to end it finally. Also sorry if it seemed kinda weird in places, I got interrupted a lot so I lost my flow of thoughts.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and please Review. Also tell your friends about this fanfic maybe they will like it! Well BYE :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Here's the next chapter! I got bored yesterday after homework and began writing it. It doesn't have much feels but is kinda mysterious. Also it's kinda short because I didn't want to make it enormously long by including the whole next section. Either ways ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_One week later…_**

_ "Kishin basterd! I'll free Chrona and KILL YOU TOO!" Maka shouted. As she swung her scythe into Asura._

_JUMP_

_"What do you mean you won't come with us Chrona?" Maka asked as she became flustered._

_JUMP_

_"You couldn't save me Maka…How could you?" Chrona asked as a large creepy grin grew on her face. "Why didn't you save me?" The grin grew larger._

_"Yah Maka, why didn't you?" Soul appeared behind her asking her the same thing. He had a creepy growing grin too. Maka turned back to Chrona who cocked her head to one side._

_"Why didn't you…why didn't you…why didn't you…save…me…MAKA?!" Chrona flung her lips open and revealed enormously sharp teeth that rivaled Soul's._

_"Chrona?" Maka asked in fear. "Ch-Chrona?" Maka backed away in the darkness of the room as Chrona floated towards her._

_"MAKA!" Chrona roared as she flung at Maka mouth open and teeth gleaming._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka screamed._

"Maka!" a voice shouted and echoed. "Maka wake up!"

"AHHHH," Maka shouted as she flew forward, Soul stumbling out of her way. Maka gripped the covers with tight fists as she panted heavily and stared off into space. _It was just a nightmare? _she thought confusedly.

"Maka are you ok?" Soul asked concerned. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Maka sat gripping the covers as she processed his words. He moved close to her and put a hand on her back and stared at her with worry in his eyes.

Maka looked up at him and saw the worry and finally managed to choke out a few words. "I-I'm fine Soul. Just a…nightmare."

"You sure?" Soul asked. "Wanna talk about it?"

"In a bit. I…I need to process what the hell it was about," she asked complacently, fiddling with the nightmare in her head. She had never had a nightmare about Chrona before. Sure she thought about her often because of the fact that she had to leave her behind, but that dream was just way weird.

"Ok. Tell me when you're ready," Soul said as he hopped off the bed. "My turn to make breakfast. Watcha want?"

"Can I just have some eggs and toast?" she asked as she slid out of the covers but not getting up from her bed.

"Kay," Soul said bluntly as he wandered over to the kitchen.

Maka got up from her bed after she heard the clang of pans and strut over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and realized she was coated in sweat. _What the hell? That dream was too crazy, _she thought to herself as she turned on the shower.

Maka washed herself thoroughly as she tried to get her mind back in order and relax her nerves. Afterward she wandered back into her room and slipped on one of Soul's shirts and a pair of short shorts that she only wore in the apartment because she wouldn't be caught _dead _wearing them in public. They were far too revealing.

"Maka!" Soul shouted from the kitchen, signaling that breakfast was ready. She hurriedly ran over to the kitchen and walked over to the table.

"Hear yuh go," Soul said as he laid a plate of food down for Maka and himself. He sat down and watched her pick at her food before picking at his own.

"So…" Soul began, hinting that he wanted to know what was up with her dream. Normally he didn't pry, but this was the first nightmare she had had in years and nothing traumatic had happened so it confused him as to why she would have it.

"So?" Maka replied, acting as though she had no idea what he was talking about. But she did and he knew she did.

"…" Soul didn't reply, he just waited for the silence to get to her. _She wants to play this game? _he thought to himself. _Kay let's play. _He smiled internally at his own thought as he continued eating.

"Ugh fine," Maka said breaking the silence, she knew this game and she _always _lost. She didn't have his patience.

"The nightmare….was just creepy is all," she began. Soul stared at her and she looked down at her food sheepishly. She didn't need him to say 'And?' to know he wanted her to continue. "_And _it was about Chrona."

She heard Soul pause for a moment, processing her words. "Is this the first time?" he stated bluntly.

"…Yeah? Why?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. His reaction confused her. What was even more confusing was when he got up and picked up the phone. "Who are you call-"

"Stein now _sh_," he said, cutting her off. Soul heard Stein pick up with a simple '_Hello?'_

"Stein, Maka had the dream," Soul stated.

Maka only heard muffled words but managed to pick them out from the conversation.

'_The Chrona one? Hm… Bring her down to my lab in an hour, it's time,' _Stein replied.

"Kay, see you then," Soul replied and hung up the phone. _Ugh this is gonna be a pain, _he thought to himself. He heard Maka clear her throat and turned to her immediately. She raised an eyebrow at him and he knew she wanted to know what was going on.

Soul sighed and sat back down to finish his breakfast. "We have to go and see Stein. Kid's orders. I can't tell you anything till we find out what this dream of yours means."

Maka was not satisfied by the answer at all as she finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink. Soul finished his as well and handed her his plate.

"You know that isn't a good answer and you have exactly five seconds to tell me before I chop you," she threatened with a monotone voice. Soul never followed orders when it came to keeping secrets from her, so why now?

Her concentration was broken when she felt bulky arms wrap around her waist and Soul pressed against her back. She shivered, slightly, at his touch and smiled.

"Can't do miss," he smirked. She immediately frowned and turned around after drying her hands. Before she could even open her mouth, he had her in an early morning lip-locking session and although she wanted her question answered, she wanted this more.

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's head and grabbed his hair as he pulled her against his body. They kissed harder and faster and Maka moaned into Soul's mouth before they broke for air, both gasping and panting. Soul kissed her neck gently as she huffed trying to regain herself.

_Aw damn, I'm letting him have his way again, _she thought to herself as she moaned when he pressed their hips together. She felt his kisses slowly rise back up her neck and towards her mouth.

"You know," he began. "You do look _very_ sexy in my shirt." He grinned at her as she blushed and they found themselves making out again.

Just as Soul began letting his hands fall down to _other _places, they heard a loud banging at the door.

"Aw freakin' hell," Soul growled as Maka broke the kiss to answer the door.

"Relax, _maybe _we can finish later," she teased as he scowled and she giggled. She opened the door to see none other than Black*Star and Tsubaki standing on the other side.

"Oh Tsubaki, Black*Star what's up?" she asked, a little confused as to why they were there.

"Black*Star! Go the hell away!" Soul shouted from the kitchen. Maka rolled her eyes and giggled at his annoyed tone.

"What's up with Mr. Pants-on-too-tight over there?" Black*Star asked in a very calm tone. _Wait, _she thought to herself. _Black*Star? Calm?_

"Maka we came to pick you and Soul up to go to Stein's," Tsubaki said, making her presence known to everyone again. "Why aren't you guys ready?"

Maka gasped and glanced at the clock. "Holy crap it's been almost an hour already?!" she shouted.

Maka flew off to her room to get changed and Soul laughed. Black*Star and Tsubaki entered the apartment and Black*Star walked over to Soul.

"Oh I get why you're mad," he said, a grin forming on his face. "Soul, you dog! Trying to get it on with Maka and it's not even noon, yet."

Soul's face immediately glowed red as he sighed an annoyed sigh and walked, in silence, to his room.

* * *

"Ah Soul! Come in, please," Stein said as he pushed up his glasses and gestured into his house. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki had arrived at the stitched up house and were now entering.

"Hello there Maka, Soul," Marie said kindly as they entered. She was carrying a sleeping Merlin in her arms.

_NOTE: __Merlin is Stein and Marie's son who was the soul in Marie's womb at the end of the manga. He is currently 5 years old. Merlin is a young thin boy with golden hair like Marie's but the same eyes as Stein. His hair hangs somewhat like Soul's brother Wes's does but it curls inward slightly. He is an upbeat child most of the time but when he lacks his naps he becomes as gloomy as Stein. He isn't obsessed with dissection like Stein is but he does find living creatures interesting, even though he has no idea how they work. _

"Aw!" Maka whisper shouted as she walked over to Marie. "He's so cute!"

"Thank you Maka," Marie said as she smiled. "He just fell asleep a little while ago. I was just on my way out to go grocery shopping."

Marie's smile slipped as she glanced at Stein and they gave a single nod to each other before she left without a word. Maka stood mildly confused, but she assumed Marie's leaving was due to whatever she was there for.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, wait here in the living room and make yourself comfortable. Maka, Soul, follow me to the lab," Stein ordered flatly. Black*Star nodded at Stein and Soul grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her down the hall where Stein led them.

_This must be really serious, _she thought to herself. _Black*Star is never that quiet. _They made their way into a large room similar to the one Soul and Maka had gone into to try and strengthen their resonance before they fought that immortal werewolf.

Stein stopped in the center and turned toward them as they stopped. The door behind them closed with a thunk and Maka's hand gripped Soul's tightly when it did.

"Now…" Stein began. "Let's begin."

* * *

_**So what'd yuh think? Good? Bad? Review and let me know.**_

_**I kow this chapter was alot shorter than the last but next chapter will probably be like 3k words because it's gonna be a long concept that I would rather not break up. Also did you like the way I described Merlin? Let me know if you want me describe him with more detail.**_

_**Anyways until next time! MT out :D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys MT here with another update.**_

_**I have been getting bored lately so I have filled my time with writing!**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter and be prepared for the next one! We will be picking up a bit of pace soon so be on your toes.**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The three stood in the center of a large circular red and black striped rug, in the middle of a large square room surrounded by eerie candles which provide the only light in the room.

"Soul, Professor, what's going on?" Maka asked as she pouted, annoyed that she still didn't know what was going on.

Stein sighed. "Maka…Have you noticed anything strange in the past week?" he asked sternly as he stared at the girl with strong eyes.

"Strange? Like what?" Maka asked, seriously confused as to what they were talking about. _Strange? Why would anything be strange? _she wondered.

"Maka, the reason you had a dream about Chrona, and the reason why it had been a nightmare, is because Chrona's Black Blood seal is weakening," he explained, bluntly.

Maka's mouth dropped as she processed this information. "W-wait, so what? The Kishin will be released again?" she shouted in a horrified tone.

"Yes, Asura will be released again. I have theorized that Chrona tried reaching out to you with the madness to notify you of the situation. I think she called out to you because you have the power to stop him for good," Stein replied with even more shocking explanations. He smirked at Maka's completely and utterly confused expression.

"But what can I do?" she questioned in an almost too fast way. "Don't you think Black*Star would do a better job? I mean he's been training for years! He can even _fly _now!"

Soul stood uncomfortably as he watched his meister panic. She apparently had not realized anything different in their connections over the past week.

"Maka only you and Soul have the power to defeat the Kishin who has been building up his madness and strengthening himself. He has most likely reached the point where only Black Blood vs. Black Blood can affect him," Stein explained. He put his hands on Maka's shoulders in an attempt to calm her frantic soul.

Maka brushed him off in her frenzy and Soul sighed at her sorry state. Normally Maka wouldn't freak out like this but she had let herself go a bit and hadn't been training all that hard. She was far more powerful than she had been but her gain in power hadn't been even close to Kid and Black*Star's gain. Or so she thought.

"Maka…" Soul said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Immediately Maka's frantic soul relaxed as she felt his wavelength envelop her. "Relax; Stein is going to explain why we can beat the Kishin."

Maka stared at Soul for a moment before grinning slightly and nodding. She and Soul turned to Stein who slipped to the ground and sat in a very relaxed position.

"Sit down you two. This going to take awhile," Stein commanded as he let out a sigh.

* * *

"Alright, Maka you understand that in order to perform a resonance, two souls must be in sync with each other and the only way to perform one is if both souls allow the other to merge," Stein began, while he stared at her seriously.

"Yeah! And when you perform a Resonance, the weapon's soul envelopes the meister's in order to boost the Resonance rate," she replied with confidence as she sat erect. Soul let out a small chuckle at his know-it-all meister.

"Yes, completely true. Now try to understand that even though there is a deep connection during Resonance, there are still walls that your soul has up in order to prevent your souls from mixing so that you can remain your own people," Stein continued and Maka nodded periodically. "Now what do you think happens if all these walls drop?"

"The weapon and meister would most likely die," Maka replied.

"Yes they would, this has occurred before. When a meister and weapon become close these walls slowly fall due to an intense need for the two souls of the weapon and meister to be closer. Once these walls begin falling it is extremely difficult to keep them all from going and it usually leads to _death_," Stein said, putting emphasis on the last word.

The way he said death sent a shiver up Maka's spine as she understood that getting too close could be dangerous. _Is that why we're here? Is this happening to us? _Maka thought to herself.

"Well, it seems something has occurred with your Resonance," Stein continued.

_Crap, _Maka thought to herself growing more nervous. She felt Soul grab her hand to try and calm her and she blushed lightly.

"Your souls seem to have unlocked a new form of Resonance," Stein said with a grin that only scientists get when they discover something new. "Soul came to me two days after you got back from Paris. He said something was up and it was starting to bother him. He said that you two were resonating randomly without focus and without trying to. He said he first noticed it the morning after he proposed to you," Stein trudged on with his explanation while Maka sat on the figurative _end of her seat _as she was fascinated by this strange process.

"Hmm… I do remember the morning after hearing his thoughts but I thought that Resonance faded after a little while when the pair falls asleep?" Maka said, almost low enough that it seemed like she was talking to herself.

Stein let out an intrigued _Hm _before continuing. "I thought you would have. After I prodded Soul to tell me what just had occurred I discovered you two had shared an _intimate moment _together."

"SOUL!" Maka shouted glaring at him with an embarrassed face. "How could you tell Stein about that!?"

"Actually I'm glad he did," Stein said as he pushed up his glasses. "Normally something like this wouldn't happen just because partners performed intercourse. However Soul told me that you performed a Soul Resonance during said intercourse which was completely based off of love due to his proposal."

Maka blushed intensely before squeaking out a _yes _and looking down at her hands which were clutching her knees.

"Well that changes things," Stein continued. "Because of that your normal Resonance has become attuned to your affection for each other and you will connect whenever near the other or thinking of the other. However there is a new form of Resonance you have unlocked."

"A new…Resonance?" Maka asked with a confused look at her professor. (Not really professor anymore but the term stuck.)

"Yes. I'm not sure how to activate it but it will be significantly stronger that what you have now. There have been rumors that such a thing was always possible but no one had ever unlocked it. Now let's begin," Stein concluded.

Maka looked up at him in confusion as he rose from his seat, stretched and looked down at her. You couldn't see his eyes because the light glared off of them.

"Begin?" Maka asked.

"If you are going to defeat Asura, then we must unlock this power. First I'm going to search your souls for any clues by doing a chain resonance," Stein answered bluntly as he turned the screw in his head until it clicked.

"Oh! Alright," Maka squeaked as she and Soul rose from their seated positions.

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and noticed that their Resonance was active the second she made contact with him, even though she hadn't even attempted to activate it.

"How did I miss this?" she questioned, annoyed at her inability to notice what had been happening all week.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You aren't the most alert person, what with your nose in those books all the time," Soul smirked as Maka pouted at him.

"Now then," Stein began. "Chain Resonance!"

* * *

"Hmmm," Stein said as he broke the Resonance. He looked deep in thought but also disappointed.

"What's up, doc? Find anything?" Soul asked coolly as he watched Stein give him a glance from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing… Your Resonance is completely normal. The only thing noticeable is a mild amount of closeness in your souls but otherwise it's the same as if Marie and I resonated," Stein said, annoyed he couldn't find anything.

"Why don't we look Soul? We could look through our souls for the answer, maybe even ask the demon," Maka said mildly excited to do some detective work. It would be just like the Sherlock Holmes book she read last week.

"Alright let's try," Soul said as he and Maka sat back down. Maka smiled that her idea had been taken so easily and waved to Stein as she and Soul drifted off into the Black Room.

* * *

Maka and Soul opened their eyes to find themselves in the Black Room once again. Maka was in her slim black dress and heels and Soul was in his black pin-striped suit.

"This place is so dismal," Soul said to himself. Maka giggled at his comment and proceeded to grab his hand which he gladly held out and laced their fingers together. "Demon!" Soul shouted into the blackness of the room.

A clickety-clack was heard as big shoes smacked the hard floor of the room. "Soul… What's up? It's been awhile since you last called me out," the small hideous creature said as he flailed his arms around.

"Mr. Demon," Maka said politely. "Could you help us with something?"

The demon smiled at her politeness in asking. "Why of course little lady. I'll look around for what you need. I already know because Soul knows."

Soul scowled as the demon disappeared into the darkness only to appear a few minutes later with a small book.

"Found this in a deep corner of your soul," he said as he flung the book up to Soul.

Soul read the cover and stared at it wide eyed. _Perfect Resonance by Ai. _Soul passed the book to Maka who read the covered and proceeded to open the book.

Maka read the beginning of the book aloud.

"Hello to whoever is reading this book. I am Ai, a member of the elite group of Lord Shinigami. I discovered Perfect Resonance not long after joining the group when I had gained its abilities. Should you be lovers, you need only say 'Perfect Resonance' and adjust your soul wavelengths so that your souls do not match. Please perform this task prior to continuing."

Soul took the book from Maka as she handed it to him. "Demon, hold onto this, we'll be back soon."

The demon nodded at Soul while receiving the book.

Soul put a hand on Maka's shoulder and smiled at her. She returned the smile and before they knew it they were back in Stein's lab.

"Well?" Stein questioned. He must have been waiting very still because when he moved you could hear his body crack.

Maka and Soul stood up and held hands. "PERFECT RESONANCE!" they shouted, startling Stein.

Energy surge around them as the Resonance took hold. Stein took a peek at their souls to reveal what was going on.

Their souls stood side by side and then a stray lightning bolt formed between them. Then another. And another. More plentifully and in alternating rhythms. Soon a wall of electricity formed between their souls as Resonance was established. Their souls remained separate as the strength of their souls increased tremendously.

Maka could hear Soul's thoughts in her head, hear the demon in his soul, feel his heartbeat and breathing. She could feel it all to such a close degree that it felt like her own processes. Soul felt every process on his end, too. He could feel his meister's presence like he never felt it before.

"Let's go outside," Stein said calmly as he tried to contain his excitement.

Maka and Soul followed without releasing the Resonance and after reaching the outside world Soul transformed into a scythe at Maka's thought.

When Soul transformed the Black Blood flowed to cover and protect his meister. She was in her black dress but something was different, and so was he.

Maka's dress looked very similar to her normal Black Blood dress except the back opened up slightly and her sleeves disappeared. In their place she had black gloves that stretched up her arm to just after her elbow. In her hair she had small feathered wings that protruded from two sections of hair that twisted together a bit behind her head and mixed in with her long flowing hair that fell in curls. The most noticeable change was the full powering of her Grigori soul which caused her to have large, black, feathered, angel protruding from her back. She looked like a beautiful Angel of Death.

Soul's scythe form had changed mildly but still noticeable as well. His shaft was laced with symmetrical slots that stretched down with small razors on the edges. (These didn't hurt Maka because of the Black Blood gloves.) His piano scythe blade had grown and was slightly more curved. At the top of his shaft, thick metal wires protruded out with small scythes the ends. At the part of the shaft behind his blade, a small upside down blade protruded outward.

Stein stood in awe at the difference in their structures. He managed to pull out a few words from his state of awe. "Try the Hunters!"

"Heh," Maka smirked. "Ready Soul?"

"Do you even need to ask?" he echoed with an underlying chuckle.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka shouted as the blue curved blade popped out. Maka sliced the air after she jumped up.

"DEMON HUNTER!" she shouts and slashes the air again, after the blue blade transformed, making a small explosion away from her. She floats as he wings thrust back and forth in order to keep her in air. (I learned the "witch hunter that exceeds witch hunter" as both Demon Hunter and Warlock Hunter, I don't like Genie Hunter because it sounds weird considering there are no genies in Soul Eater but witches, warlocks, and demons do.)

Maka took a breath before shouting, "KISHIN HUNTER!" The blue faded and a black shockwave blew out from the scythe as she slashed creating an immense vacuum and massive explosion across the sky.

Maka breathed heavily because of the energy it takes to perform Kishin Hunter and hears a voice in the back of her head.

_The Witch Hunter… that surpasses Kishin Hunter… use it! Focus beyond Kishin Hunter!_

"Huh?" Maka said under her breath confused. She pondered for a moment before attempting to use a more powerful move that Kishin Hunter.

"Maka. Let's do it," Soul said knowing everything she just thought because of their Resonance.

Maka took a deep breath and focused Soul and her energies. She could feel their Resonance increasing to a power beyond what she thought capable.

Maka's eyes flashed open and she stretched Soul out so that his shaft was at a right angle to her body.

"Death Hunter," she said it calmly and seriously and out of Soul's blade, came an enormous blob of black energy that formed in a similar shape to Witch Hunter but had a spike in the center and one end was blunt. The black blade of energy had an eerie red glow that surrounded it.

"DEATH HUNTER," Maka bellowed as she swung Soul out in front to cut the air before them. Stein watched with widening eyes as he saw a rip open in the space before Maka and Soul.

Maka breathed heavily as she watched the rift slowly seal before falling back to the ground. Soul transformed back and stood next to her as they released the Resonance.

Stein began walking toward them and caught them grin at each other before they both collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"Maka! Soul!" Stein shouted as he ran toward them.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUNNNN_**

**_Lol I have always wanted to say that. xD_**

**_Anyways hope you liked the chapter! I had put alot thought into the process but idk if I explained it well enough._**

**_Let me know if there is any confusion and please Review! :D_**

**_Till next time!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I'm SO sorry I haven't posted anything up in awhile! I have been so busy because it's the end of the grading period and I needed to balance off my grades. Either ways, this is going to be a short chapter because I couldn't think up much to put in between explanations.**_

_**Anyways enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Maka! Soul!" Stein shouted as he ran towards the pair who hit the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile in the house, Black*Star and Tsubaki were cuddling on the couch.

"So Black*Star-" Tsubaki began.

THUD!

"What was that?!" said Black*Star as he leapt from the couch and ran outside. Tsubaki followed close behind him as they ran outside to find an unconscious Soul and Maka lying on the ground several meters away.

"Maka!" Tsubaki shouted as she ran towards her friend, worry blatantly visible on her face. Black*Star ran to Soul's side and picked him up immediately.

"Where do you want them, doc?" he asked as Stein arrived at their location.

"My lab, immediately! Follow me," Stein said as he speed walked into his home with Soul slumped over Black*Star's shoulder and Maka in Tsubaki's arms bridal style.

* * *

"So… will they be alright?" Black*Star asked Stein as he walked out of the medical room. Black*Star was leaning on the wall outside the door with arms crossed while Tsubaki sit on the floor beside him, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I don't know…" Stein replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. He stared down at the floor and wiped his hands with a cloth before stuffing it in his coat pocket.

"W-What do you mean you d-don't know?" Tsubaki said as her tears began to build up in her eyes again.

"This 'Perfect Resonance' has never been tried before. We don't know the effects of it on their bodies. One good thing that I found out was that they are still in Resonance, regular Resonance that is. The Black Blood should keep their bodies in tact but I don't know how this affected their souls," Stein explained diligently as he tried to calm Tsubaki down.

Tsubaki's head dropped as she looked at the floor. That was _not _the answer she wanted to hear. Black*Star put a hand on her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Come on, cheer up! They've survived worse than this. Plus Maka's to strong to let herself die from something as little as an old trick," Black*Star said as he grinned at her. He pulled Tsubaki into an embrace and Stein left to give the young couple time to relax. Tsubaki returned the embrace and smiled.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she whispered into his ear and they stood in silence after those words.

There was a deep silence except for their breathing and the echo of Stein cranking his head screw.

* * *

"Mmmh…" Maka groaned as she clutched her head.

"Maka? Maka honey wake up," Soul said in a soothing voice, as he looked down at her with concerned eyes.

"Mmm… 5 more minutes Soul," she said while she covered her eyes.

Soul bent over and gave her a quick kiss which caused her to jolt up in at the quickness of the kiss.

"Tease," she groaned as she glared at him. Soul smirked and grabbed her hand to help her up. "Where- Wait why are we in the Black Room?!"

"Resonance, stupid. But I don't know why we aren't in the dress and suit," Soul said as he clutched her hand and looked around, inspecting the room.

Maka pouted at being called 'stupid' and proceeded to scan the room. She noticed the old book they were looking at before they unlocked Perfect Resonance on the floor.

"Hey what's-?" Maka began as she tried to walk over to the book but was tugged back by Soul. "Soul? What's wrong?"

Soul had a fierce look on his face that made Maka cringe when she saw it. He was glaring at the book across the room and pulled Maka behind him.

"Come out! Now!" he shouted at the book.

"Soul, are you crazy? It's just a b-" Maka began, but was cut off by a rumble. "Huh?"

Maka's eyes widened as she saw the book grow in size to a mere 1 foot- by-8 inch book to a book of 8 feet-by-5 feet. The cover opened, slowly, with a loud and prolonged creak that echoed throughout the whole room. Soul ground his teeth out of annoyance at the book.

The cover of the book hit the ground with a loud crash and a moment later the pages of the book were flying by in a whirlwind with glowing words flying out from the book. _Love. Hate. Perfection. Resonance. Soul. Death. Power. _They all flew out into the darkness of the Black Room.

The whirlwind of pages finally slowed to a stop at about half way through and you could just make out the letters 'A' and 'I' on the two pages visible.

The room was silent for just long enough for Maka to relax slightly thinking it was over. She jolted back into a stressed posture as the two letters began to glow and something began to bulge out of the book. Soul growled at the figure and transformed his right arm into a scythe blade, his other arm extended in front of Maka.

A tall figure of about 6 feet appeared out of the book. They had a mask like one of those theater masks with one side having half a happy face and the other having half a sad face. This creature has long legs that were cloaked in baggy pants and it was wearing big, chunky, pitch-black boots with a pointed tip that curled inward and big heels that put the tall figure a couple inches higher. They were wearing a free flowing blouse with frilly cuffs and had red and yellow vertical striped going through. At the neck you could see a black shirt under the striped one. The creature wore a large black top hat with a dark grey stripe just above the rim.

The creature cracked its neck and looked at us, then moved its arms in circles before outstretching them with palms up. Its body formed the shape of a cross.

"Hello, children!" it shouted in a girly-man kind of voice. "After 800 years I have finally made my reappearance!"

Soul just stood, glaring at it while Maka stood behind in shock at the spectacle that just unfolded in front of them. Soul growled at the creature and raised his scythe arm to make itself known.

"Come now! I am nothing to be feared at. I am Ai," the creature said as it strolled off the book. After getting off the book, it shrunk back down to its original size and Ai picked it up from the ground. "This is your soul, am I correct weapon-boy?"

Soul made a grunt that Ai took as a yes and continued.

"Good, come then let's have some tea," Ai said in a cheerful tone with underlying seriousness. A small table with 3 chairs appeared in between them stocked with 3 tea cups, a steaming cup of tea, and small snacks. Ai walked over and sat down, sipping tea and beckoning us over.

Soul pushed Maka further behind him and growled again at Ai. Maka finally broke from her trance as she recognized the table Ai sat at.

"Soul…isn't that the old Lord Shinigami's tea table?" Maka asked, confused, as she pointed to the table. Soul glanced at her and looked at the table dumbfounded. She was right, but what is that doing in Soul's soul?

"Yes children, this is the late Shinigami's tea table. We used to sit and speak about Eibon's obsession with knowledge and Asura increasing isolation. Please come and sit, I would like to speak to you about some important topics," Ai rambled on and beckoned them over again.

Soul and Maka nodded to each other and slowly walked over to the table with Soul in front in order to take any kind of hit first. Soul sat first and Maka sat afterward, neither taking their eyes off the strange person sitting in front of them.

"Ah," began Ai after taking a long sip of tea. "Thank you for sitting. Now let us, please begin the arduous task of briefing you on 'Perfect Resonance'."

* * *

Maka and Soul lay on a double bed together, in a plain white room. They lay holding hands and connected to IV tubes and monitors. The only sounds in the silent room are faint breathing and the beeps of the machines that show that their heartbeats' beat in sync.

This is Resonance of lovers. This is Perfect Resonance.

* * *

_**Soooo What'd yuh think?**_

_**Did I do a good job describing Ai? I hope so! I tried to describe what I saw in my head but knowing me I probably left out some details that I didn't mean to.**_

_**Anyways next chapter will be, as you probably guessed, explaining the history of Ai and Perfect Resonance, so prepare yourselves.**_

_**Thanks for checking out my story and review if you like. I hope you do I like your feedback :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Here is another chapter! Sorry for the short chapter last time and even though this one isn't enormous. it IS a great deal better.**_

_**Be prepared to make note of a lot about Ai as he will be quite the important character.**_

_**Anyways I reveal too much, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Now you may be wondering how I am in scythe-boy's-" Ai began.

"Soul's" Maka corrected before allowing him to continue.

"Yes, _Soul's _soul," Ai continued. "Well I fixed it by making it so I can appear in either soul of the meister-weapon pair that has a high possibility of unlocking Perfect Resonance."

"But how? And who exactly are you?" Soul asked in an annoyed voice. He didn't like knowing things that could be dangerous to his meister that he possibly couldn't protect her from.

"Good questions. I shall first explain my origin and that will help you understand how I have come to be in your soul," Ai began his arduous explanation of his past.

"My name is Ai, as I previously explained, and I am, or was to be more accurate, a part of Lord Shinigami's elite fighting force. There were 8 of us, each a pair of meister and their weapon. I believe you have met two of the meisters and two of the weapons, yes?"

"We met and sealed Asura and his weapon, yes, and Kid, the new Shinigami, met Eibon in a magnetic field. But I'm not sure who the last weapon you mentioned was," said Maka in reply. She looked at him puzzled trying to think of who it could be.

"My dear girl, who has ever entered the Death Room without any permission what so ever, aside from the young Shinigami, while Lord Shinigami was alive?" Ai questioned with an elated 'Hm'. He took a sip of his tea while he waited for the two in front of him to reply but scowled lightly at their puzzled faces. "My, I know he is inconspicuous but you must have noticed him. You have met Excalibur I am assuming?"

Maka and Soul made a disgusted face at the mention of his name and cringed in their chairs.

"Oh gosh, not him again," Soul said while he cringed and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, I know how he can be, but he and Sir Arthur did quite a magnificent job in helping Lord Death suppress Asura," replied Ai while he seemed to zone out and sip his tea.

"Anyways, let us continue," he said breaking his gaze. "We were all chosen by Lord Shinigami for our particular skills and natural abilities. Eibon his high intelligence and superior studies on meisters and weapons. Asura for his sheer amazing fighting abilities. Me for my famous dual souls and later, I and my weapon being the only ones, and first, to unlock Perfect Resonance."

"Wait, so you discovered it? Or invented it?" Maka asked in a highly curious tone. Soul sighed as he knew how Maka got when she was learning about something new and interesting. He sipped his tea with a grin as she edged to the edge of her seat.

"I believe I merely discovered it but Eibon thinks my weapon and I created it, somehow, on our own," Ai said and shrugged.

"I was meaning to ask, who _was _your weapon?" Soul asked with an eyebrow raised, as he set his tea down.

Ai slouched slightly at the question, almost having a sad aura about him. "My weapon?" he said in a monotone voice. "She died, quite a many moons ago, when Asura _murdered _her in front of my eyes and devoured her body." He almost snarled when he said 'murdered' as the tension grew. "However I _did _manage to abduct her soul from her body before he consumed it. If he was still alive I would be able to recover it and revive her but I do not even have a body in which to revive her with."

"Oh…" Maka said in a sad voice, her frown becoming deep and her eyes filled with concern. Soul glanced at her and frowned then looked back at Ai.

"What exactly happened? From what we saw of Perfect Resonance, it's amazingly powerful," Soul said in a curious voice as he attempted to pry more information without making Ai's mood worse.

"He attacked us with help from the witch Arachne who was in love with him at the time. I noticed her soul wavelength mixed in with yours, Soul, I'm glad she is _dead,_" he said in a murderous tone. It made Soul and Maka cringe and straighten up in their seats.

"Tch, hate that woman," Maka snapped at the mention of Arachne's name. "Could you explain to us how Perfect Resonance came to be? And how you are here in Soul's soul?"

"Ah yes, please pardon my trailing off," Ai said in an apologetic tone as he did a small, quick bow.

"Perfect Resonance, as you must have noticed from its rarity, has many prerequisites that must be fulfilled. One such prerequisite is a need for one of the two to have a highly magical soul. Yours, Miss Meister, has quite a bit of magic with your Grigori soul and anti-demon wavelength. Another such prerequisite is a need for a deep and very trusting Resonance, which can only be born from a hate to love relationship."

"Hate to love?" Maka asked with a confused face. She raised an eyebrow at Ai.

"Yes. Your weapon has already understood this," Ai said as he turned to Soul who sighed.

_Explaining is such a drag, _Soul thought to himself as he turned towards Maka. "Maka when he says 'Hate to Love relationship' he means that you hated me and then fell in love with me," Soul explained as short as he could.

"But? I never hated you Soul?" Maka said, even more confused than before with a worried look on her face.

"Well, maybe not me in particular, but men in _general _yes," he said in a calm tone as he slouched into the chair. "Hate turned to love, get it?"

Maka's eyes gleamed in understanding and then frowned. "You were never included in that hatred Soul, I promise," she said as she put a hand on his and smiled at him. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips before smiling.

Ai laughed and the couple flung their heads in his direction and blushed deeply.

"You truly are in a deep love. Just what I suspect from the heirs to the Perfect Resonance power," Ai said as he chuckled lightly. "I'm glad my powers passed to a good group."

"Passed?" Maka asked as her blush faded.

"Yes, the ability to achieve Perfect Resonance is in everyone, but the likely hood that you will survive the power and be able to speak to me is genetic," Ai explained in a tone that almost made it seem like he was saying 'Duh'.

"So descendents can get it easier than other people?" Soul asked as he slouched in the chair again.

"Yes that is tr-" Ai began before being cut off by Maka.

"WAIT SO SOUL AND I ARE YOUR DESCENDENTS," Maka burst out in surprise and complete shock. Soul chuckled silently at her surprised expression and Ai sighed.

"Yes, you both are. But that was 800 years ago. You two can't even be considered anywhere near related," Ai explained. Maka let out a deep sigh and Soul chuckled again. Maka glared at him out of the corner of her eye and he went silent almost immediately. Ai watched in interest before continuing.

"Back to the prerequisites of Perfect Resonance. Another is that both members need particularly strong wills and differing personalities in order to prevent Soul Fusion. That is a process in which the two souls fuse, due to a high Resonance frequency, and become inseparable which kills the pair involved. However after unlocking it, the danger of Soul Fusion becomes nonexistent because your souls get used to the high frequency. The last prerequisite is that the two must perform a Soul Resonance during an extremely intimate moment, caused purely of love and unplanned," Ai continued to explain and sipped his tea periodically.

Soul was reaching for a cookie when Ai said the last part and froze. Maka also froze at the mention of the last part and both blushed to such a degree of red, that you would think they would faint.

Ai laughed at this and took a cookie and dipped it in his tea, munching on it as he chuckled lightly.

* * *

After finishing the tea and cookies Maka, Soul, and Ai got up from the table which disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"So, now, why don't we go over some of your powers? I was _quite _intrigued by your 'Death Hunter' move. It seems to be as strong as Excalibur's powers," Ai said as he took a few steps back.

"But? We're in a soul. How can we perform our tricks?" Maka said in a confused tone.

"My dear girl, you can do anything in a soul! Including mimicking things you can do in the real world," Ai smirked as he folded his arms and edged them on.

"Come on Maka, let's test it out," Soul smirked as he put out his hand. Maka smiled and took it and a scythe lay in her hand a moment later.

"Quite the beautiful scythe," said Ai. "Quite eloquent."

Maka and Soul smirked and Maka swung Soul around to get a feel for his weight like she didn't already know.

"Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul shouted and a black dress appeared on Maka. Soul also changed into his piano scythe form.

"Oo, quite interesting. Soul's Black Blood wraps itself around Maka in order to protect her," said Ai as he continued to examine their abilities. "Now perform a Perfect Resonance and we will see what new powers you gain."

Maka nodded and swung Soul around one more time before shouting, "PERFECT RESONANCE!"

Maka's dress transformed into the no-sleeve-and-empty-part-on-her-back dress and the angel wings shot out from her back and head. Her black gloves also appeared. Soul transformed into his Death Form.

"Hm… so the Resonance causes the girl's Grigori soul to become fully empowered and the gloves form to protect her hands from the razors on the scythe's shaft. I don't notice much else, though," Ai said analytically.

"Just wait! DEATH HUNTER!" Maka shouted as she swung Soul out. A large black energy blade burst out of Soul and glowed an outline of red. She swung him a few times and got a good look at him.

"You look awesome Soul," she said with a smile as she looked him over.

"Quite amazing in fact," Ai said in a pleased voice. "Please swing a strike at the air. It shouldn't hurt the soul due to the fact that it is energy from the soul."

Maka nodded and swung Soul in the air creating a huge gash in space and a series of explosions. Afterward the black energy extending off of Soul dissipated.

"Hm, I believe that is it. But what an amazing power it is," Ai said as he strut over to them, with his long legs. "But do you know why you named it 'Death' Hunter?"

"Actually I didn't name it. I just said it when it activated," Maka said as she pondered why she had said it. She and Soul released the Resonance and he transformed back into a human.

"Could it be, because the next thing after a Kishin in strength is Lord Death?" Soul asked as he walked beside her, hands in his jean pockets.

"No I don't think so," Maka said as she continued to ponder.

"Quite peculiar, indeed. However why you named it that is not important. What is important, though, is that Death Hunter has the power to defeat a Death god in a single blow," Ai explained after arriving at the couple's location.

"R-really?" Maka asked confusedly.

"At least we will never have to use it," Soul said as he shrugged.

"Actually," Ai began as his voice became more serious. "When Asura is released from his prison, you will need to. He _is _a Death god. Remember that he is young Shinigami's brother and the first born of Lord Shinigami.

Maka and Soul stood in awestruck as they recalled that what Ai had just said was true. They would have to kill him with Death Hunter.

"WAIT! That means we can free Chrona! And she can come back!" Maka shouted as she remembered her trapped friend.

"Yes, she could. As long as the madness hasn't permanently damaged her soul," Ai said, reassuringly.

"Nice," Soul said with a grin.

"Then time to train!" Maka shouted as Soul and Ai grinned at her, at least they think he is smiling, can't really tell with the mask.

* * *

Maka and Soul slowly opened their eyes and groaned as they found themselves in a white room with IVs all plugged into them. They turned their heads to look at each other and smiled.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said weakly.

"Hey, Soul," Maka said in a forced excited way.

They smiled again and leaned in to share a calm kiss.

They had been unconscious for 2 weeks.

* * *

_**Soooo was it good? Tell me it was good!**_

_**I love your feedback guys and your encouragement really helps me write.**_

_**Also, there will be no lemons for awhile so don't expect any, and sorry for the lack of fluff these chapters have mostly been analytical.**_

_**Also the amount of fluff depends on how my own love life is going so when it picks up again, fluff shall be imminent.**_

_**Anyways til next time, LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I'm SO sorry I haven't posted anything in so long! I was meaning to post something on Monday but I got sick and couldn't think well enough to write. I wrote this today and I know it's kind of short but really most of the time jumps are because nothing interesting really happened. Anyways enjoy :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**_1 month later…_**

"Well, it seems your health is back up to par and your souls are also back up to strength," Stein said while he analyzed a clipboard with Maka's health info.

"Thanks Professor," Maka said as she hopped off the hospital bed. "Is Soul ok too?"

"Yes, he's fine. No worries with him," Stein replied as he set the clipboard down and led Maka back to the waiting room.

As they moved into it, Maka saw Soul sitting in a seat flipping through a magazine with a bored expression. A grin immediately overtook Maka's face, which must have been really bright because Soul glanced up immediately. Maka ran over to him as he smiled and got up.

He caught her in a hug and asked, "Hey babe, how'd it go?"

"It went ok. Professor Stein said that I'm back up to full strength," Maka replied, as she flexed her arm with a grin.

"You two are very lucky. Who knows what that new Resonance could have done to you," Stein said as he strut over to the young couple.

"Yeah, glad nothing bad happened," Soul said as he wrapped an arm around Maka's waist and pulled her close. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to my beautiful meister."

Maka blushed at the last part and elbowed him playfully while he grinned a great big smile at her.

"Anyways… What was this I heard about you training?" Stein interrupted, which Maka was relieved at because she's pretty sure everyone was staring at them.

"The training is- eep" Maka began before being interrupted by Soul pinching her behind. She proceeded to glare at him violently before continuing. "The training is to perfect Perfect Resonance so that we can be ready for the Kishin. You said yourself that the Black Blood barrier that Chrona put around the moon is weakening."

"That_ is _true; however I don't want you doing any extensive training. Just little stuff, you still have time before the barrier deteriorates," Stein said as he cranked the big screw in his head.

"We know, we know. We're just gonna do some soul exercises. Not like our souls can't handle that," Soul said coolly while he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"How much time do you think is left Professor?" Maka asked as she tries to figure out how divide their time into rest and training.

Stein clicks his bolt into place and pauses momentarily in thought. "It's deteriorating fairly slowly, so about 6 months," he finally replied.

"Not a lot of time," Soul began. "Rushing is uncool so I guess slacking off is out of the question."

Maka elbowed him playfully to which he grinned his famous crooked grin. Maka turned to Stein, nodded, and lead Soul back to their apartment. They have _a lot _of work to do.

* * *

**_2 months later…_**

Maka sighed a heavy, tired sigh as she plopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes.

"Hey be careful with the TV," Soul reprimanded. "Don't hit it with those giant boots you call shoes."

Maka smirked and tilted her head back against the top of the sofa. "Sorry, I'm just exhausted. Those training courses get harder every day," she said with a huff.

"S'not that hard," Soul mocked as he poured his meister and himself some water.

"Says the guy who stays transformed while I run like a maniac!" Maka growled as she received the water. She gulped the glass down in a second while Soul chuckled.

"Least we can relax now, it's not cool to get overworked and we still have 4 months left," Soul said as he plopped himself down on the couch next to his meister. They placed their glasses on the coffee table in front of them and she leaned into him.

Maka sighed contently as Soul wrapped his arm around her and she glanced at her ring.

"I love you, Soul," she said contentedly.

"I love you, too, Maka," Soul replied as he pulled her in closer. Maka smiled and happily squeezed into him before drifting off slowly.

* * *

**_3 ½ months later…_**

"So Soul it's getting pretty close to the moon mission, are you and Maka ready?" Tsubaki asked contentedly as Soul helped her out of the store. Tsubaki had been pregnant for a little more than 6 months and it was a little bit hard for her to get around due to her big belly.

"We are still training but not as intensely so that we can save energy. But enough about our mission how is the pregnancy going? You're pretty far along," Soul said as he walked Tsubaki back to her home with bags in hand.

"It's ok, I'm glad that I haven't gotten much morning sickness but UGH the mood swings are annoying and they freak out Black*Star. He likes it when I'm calm and relaxed and it scares when I suddenly start yelling at him for no reason," Tsubaki complained as she walked next to Soul with her hands crossed in front of her.

"Star's a man, he can handle it," Soul sighed as he slung a bag over his shoulder. "Have you two decided on a name?"

"We decided to wait until he is born and will name him whatever comes to mind. Black*Star said his brilliance comes under pressure," Tsubaki said, giggling at how silly her boyfriend could be.

"Haha sounds like him. So what is that knuckle head doing?" Soul asked with an eye brow raised, as they slowly reached Tsubaki and Black*Star's home.

"Oh he's training. Even though I can't go, he's been training to fight the Kishin since we last battled it," Tsubaki explained as she smiled thinking about her meister. "What about Maka?"

"Maka is at the doctors. She, uh, is getting a check-up," Soul said nervously as he and Tsubaki arrived at her door. Tsubaki looked at him confusedly and thanked him for walking her home. After she closed the door, Soul rubbed the back of his neck nervously before snapping his head up at the rumble coming from the sky. He saw nothing so passed it off and went back to his apartment.

* * *

**_Later that night…_**

"What was that rumble?" Soul asked as he and Maka leapt from their seat.

KILL KING KONG KING! The door bell rang and Maka raced to the door to find Stein and Black*Star standing outside.

"It's time you two let's get you briefed so you can leave," Stein ordered as Black*Star stood behind him; arms crossed with a series look on his face.

Maka heard Soul stumble as he ran over to Maka, who starred blankly at the words 'It's time' and pulled her from the door.

"We'll be out in a second Stein," Soul said in a rush as he closed the door. "Maka snap outta it, we have to get ready!"

Maka shook her head and nodded at him before rushing over to her room. Soul ran to his room as well to prepare at lightning speed.

Maka exited her room after a few minutes dressed in a red and green plaid short skirt, her clunky boots with black leggings, and a long-sleeved sweater. She slipped on her gloves after wrapping her hair in a pony tail.

Soul exited a second later in black jeans and a white button down shirt and some black Jordans. He strolled out fixing his long sleeves just above his elbows.

Both wore a serious expression but Maka's was lined with a deep fear. Soul noticed it immediately and put a hand on her shoulder to try and relax her. She smiled at him and nodded before they both strut to the door. This was going to be one of the toughest battles of their lives.

* * *

"Alright, the plan is that you all will have to wait until the bubble of Black Blood around the moon bursts. Once the bubble bursts you have to go in immediately. Black*Star is going to provide support in order to allow you guys to gauge the strength of the Kishin. After you and Soul go into Perfect Resonance, Black*Star is going to go and get Chrona out of their and bring her to Shibusen and will go back to help you. The only hope to defeat it is Death Hunter, it is the only move that could be strong enough to bypass the Kishin's Death genes and let you hurt him," Stein explained diligently as the four of them walked out into an open part of Death City.

"What about Kid?" Maka asked confused that the only one not going to perform that would have possibly the most impact was Kid.

"He has to remain on Earth to protect it. He is going to put a protective barrier around it with the help of Lady Mabaa just in case and of your or the Kishin's attacks goes astray. You all have gotten to the point where a mis-attack could wipe out a country, easily," Stein explained as they reached the front of Shibusen.

"Hey Kid," Soul said as they approached a silent Kid, who stood at the entrance of Shibusen with his arms crossed behind himself.

"You all ready?" he asked without a hello.

"Yeah. Let's go guys," Black*Star said dryly, finally speaking when he was silent all night. It must be hard for him to not be the center of attention, especially for such an important event.

"Good luck you three," Stein said as he and Kid took a few steps back.

"Soul," Maka said as she turned serious.

"Got it," Soul said as he transformed into his scythe.

"GO PERFECT RESONANCE," they shouted after Maka swung him around a couple times. Maka and Soul transformed into their Perfect Resonance states and she swung him around again.

"Madness release," Black*Star said calmly. He gained a sudden boost of power and grinned.

In that moment the bubble around the Moon popped and all of them looked up.

"SOUL! BLACK*STAR! LET"S GO!" Maka shouted as she burst upward from a flap of her wings.

The age of fear caused by Asura, has come to an end.

* * *

_**Alright guys! Good?!**_

_**Let me know what you think by Reviewing and thanks for reading my story.**_

_**Also, if you like Naruto, check out my other story. I haven't gotten much attention to it so I haven't posted much up but I will eventually. Anyways thanks for your time and see you next time for the New Kishin War (NKW)! :D**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys MT here**_

**_I FINALLY got this dang chapter up!_**

**_I'm sorry it took so long but with a combination of relationship issues, procrastination, and writer's block; it took a lot longer than I planned._**

**_WELL ENJOY_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

BOOMMMMMMMM! They heard as the sphere of Black Blood around the Moon burst.

"URAHHHHHHHH!" Maka shouted as she burst upward at unbelievable speed while Black*Star flew behind her at a great speed as well, easily keeping up with her.

As they flew higher Maka and Black*Star felt like they smashed into a wall of thick liquid.

"Urh, ugh! Stupid madness," Maka said annoyed as she tried to cut through it. "Go Demon Hunter!" The glowing blade emerged from Soul and sliced through the madness with ease, causing the surrounding madness to dissipate and thin greatly.

"G'job Maka," Black*Star said calmly as he kept the lower half of his face hidden in his oversized collar.

Maka grunted happily and continued to fly upwards at great speeds.

* * *

**_Half an hour later…_**

"Finally! The moon we are almost- AH!" Maka began before being cut off by a beam that she narrowly dodged. Black*Star, who was flying behind her, was smashed right in the face by it but seemed totally unfazed by it. He didn't even slow down at the hit.

"What are you running from Maka? That didn't even sting," said Black*Star with a grin so big it peaked out of his collar.

_Crazy inhuman guy, _Maka thought to herself as she squinted at him annoyed.

"That must have been the Kishin, so we should probably hurry since we know he knows we're here," Black*Star said as his speed increased. Maka nodded and proceeded to speed after him towards the lunar surface.

Both hit the ground with a thud making a small indentation in the ground. Not far from them they saw…_him. _The Kishin Asura had changed much in his time in the bubble. His hair was significantly longer and the skin scarves that wrapped his body seem to have multiplied by hundreds. His eyes were the same, though. That deep red with the gold outlining that sent shivers down Maka's back. His arms also seemed to have stretched from their last encounter.

"Hello….kiddies…!" Asura said in a creepy and quite snake like voice that hissed as he spoke. "Have you come to play?" He smiled. He smiled a smile with those enormous teeth, a smile that stretched farther than his face should have allowed. Maka's hands tensed up on Soul with every word, every movement that Asura made.

_'Maka? You ok?' _Soul asked from inside the scythe blade.

"Fine. It's just…been awhile. That's all," Maka said quickly. Soul was about to talk more about it but he felt her soul toughen up and her tense shivering hands halted and relaxed.

"Where is she?" Black*Star said, breaking the silence that drew on. Asura looked at him with a puzzled look in his eyes, as if Black*Star spoke in some kind of foreign language. Black*Star squinted at him and a face of realization appeared on Asura's face.

"Ohh! That girl, you mean? That _whore _who suppressed my power for the last six years? Yeah she is a bit behind me, but she is mine dinner so you can't have her," Asura said in a sly voice, grinning widely as he finished his last sentence. Black*Star crossed his arms and squinted at Asura, whose smile didn't fade. Maka and Soul just waited as they felt the tension build to immeasurable levels and just as Maka was going to pounce on Asura Black*Star broke the silence.

"She is coming back to Shibusen with me, so I'll just go get her," Black*Star said as he began walking towards Asura. As he walked past Asura, his smile grew as he smashed an elongated arm at Black*Star, thrusting him away from his previous location. Black*Star rolled away at high speed and somehow managed to land on his feet before sliding to a stop. He spat a little blood on the floor before grinning widely.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Black*Star asked mockingly as Asura stared at him with squinted eyes.

"So kitty got a little stronger, did he?" Asura mocked as he tilted his head and cracked a grin, not breaking his stare. Then without moving hundreds of scarves flew off of his body all aimed at Black*Star.

"SPEED*STAR!" Black*Star shouted as he disappeared the second the scarves reached his location. It almost looked like he was teleporting as he quickly made his way to Asura's location and smashed his gut with a punch.

"Want a taste?" Black*Star mocked as he leaned into a pained Asura. "SOUL ROAR!" Asura's eyes widened as he was blasted off at an almost invisible speed and smashed into the nose of the moon, partially buried into the rock.

(Soul Roar is a new attack that uses Soul Purge to its fullest power. It blasts the opponent with a series of full powered soul blasts that chip away at the opponent's soul. Against any other opponent, this attack's outcome is death.)

"Black*Star go! He's down for the count, go and get Chrona before he wakes up!" Maka shouted as she readied Soul for an attack. Black*Star nodded and shouted Speed*Star before disappearing a ways away just to be seen a moment later with Chrona in his arms.

"Good luck Maka. Try not to die," he said as he passed her. Maka grinned at him and nodded as he leapt off to fly back to Shibusen, carrying an unconscious Chrona in his arms.

"THAT'S MY DINNER!" Maka heard Asura shout. It startled her and she watched as he prepared to shoot a beam from his mouth. Maka leapt up in front of the beam as it flew towards Black*Star and spun Soul to deflect it.

"I'm your opponent now," Maka said as she flung Soul out behind her and glared at Asura. He squinted at her while momentarily trying to remember her just to finish off with a wide eyed remembrance and a smile on his face.

"I remember you. You're that bitch that managed to get inside and get out of me. Good to see you again, I can finally finish what I started by killing you," he said with a grin as his scarves moved to shield his face.

_'Ready Maka' _Soul asked from inside his scythe. Maka nodded in reply and bent into a defensive stand, breathing out a sigh as she prepared for the onslaught.

* * *

Black*Star was flying so fast that he got to Shibusen faster than he arrived at the moon. He could already see Shibusen's giant candles in the distance and not even 15 minutes had passed.

As he approached, he could see what seemed to be a barrier, opening up as if to say that he could enter and he smashed into the courtyard of Shibusen's main campus. As the dust cleared he noticed Free, the immortal werewolf, standing with Lady Mabaa and a worried Kid rushing over to them.

"Black*Star! You are carrying an injured person! You can't just smash into the ground like that," Kid reprimanded and rushed to check on Chrona. Nygus came with two nurses running to direct Black*Star back to the Infirmary. He followed without question and a worried Kid attempted to follow but stopped and looked at Lady Mabaa.

"Nyamu!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"She said you can go," Free translated and Kid nodded happily at both and ran towards the Infirmary.

* * *

Kid watched anxiously as he saw the nurses put all kinds of IVs and tags all over Chrona's body that checked her breathing, brain activity, and heart rate. He was so confused as to why he was acting like this. He couldn't understand.

Black*Star stood near the door, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. He had closed his eyes and lowered his head into his enormous collar which hid most of his face. He seemed worried about leaving Maka to fight the Kishin alone, but Chrona was a priority and Maka could handle herself.

As the nurses were finishing up with Chrona, Black*Star turned and walked out of the room and Kid perked up waiting for an answer as to her condition.

"She's gonna be alright, Kid. She's just unconscious. It probably took a lot of strength to keep that bubble up so she just needs some rest," Nygus said as she lowered her clipboard and stared at Kid. He nodded and she and the other nurses left the room. _Silence. _

Kid sighed at the silence. So much was going on, and yet he couldn't keep Chrona's wellbeing out of his mind. _What's wrong with me? _He asked himself as he took the seat next to her bed.

She had changed so much since he last saw her. Her pink hair had grown long and luscious over the years and she had gotten taller, too. She also became much more feminine, her body having much more curves and her face looking more pronounced. Even, in the most perverted thought to ever enter his mind, her bosom had increased in size to be greater than those of Marie. _I'm a worthless pervert! _He thought to himself as he put his hands in his face. After a few seconds of moping he looked back up at her and reached out to brush some hair out of her face. He smiled and enjoyed the silence.

_This is nice, _he thought to himself.

* * *

**_Back to the battlefield on the moon…_**

Maka stood facing the Kishin who stood in silence with his tongue sticking out under his mask dripping saliva. The silence was unbearable but Maka was sure how to start.

_'Maka, what's up?' _Soul asked from inside his scythe, as if he didn't already know how she felt. He could feel her soul wrench and scrounge together in terror.

"F-Fine. You?" Maka said nervously as he grip tightened slightly.

Soul gazed at her distantly before sighing, _'I'm alright. S'alright Maka, I'll protect you with the Black Blood. Just go, you'll be fine. I believe in you.'_

Maka smiled at his words before mouthing 'I love you' and swinging him into an attack stance.

_'Love you too babe,' _he said happily as he prepared for battle.

"Kishin Asura…" Maka began as she stared at Asura with determined eyes. "Be prepared, YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

The Kishin slid his tongue into his mouth and gave a wild smile, showing his big nasty teeth. He squatted slightly and smashed his hands together in a loud clap. "Come at me, BITCH!" he shouted loudly at her.

Maka took a deep breath before kicking off the ground with a powerful thrust of her leg and flew to Asura at super speed while shouting 'AHHH'. Asura just grinned more widely as he immediately snapped his mouth open and his weapon slide out of his mouth, covered in oozing saliva.

"DIE!" he shouted as a beam blasted out of his mouth, smashing into Maka's face. In that instant she could feel the Black Blood in her face harden and felt the burning sensation that the high powered beam left on her face as she flew back at high speed smashing into the ground.

"Urgh…." Maka groaned into pain as she tried to regain herself. She shook her head lightly and proceeded to get up. Before she could even get to her feet she heard Soul shouting at her.

_'MAKA! Watch out! Another beam!' _he shouted and Maka immediately became aware of her surroundings and launched upward at high speed using her wings. Without letting up with his beam, Asura began moving his head in order to get the beam to hit her and flailed his head aimlessly. Maka flew at high speeds, weaving around the beam as it fired past her. She used this opportunity to fly close to Asura and proceeded to shoot a Demon Hunter blade from Soul.

"DEMON HUNTER!" she shouted as she sliced into his chest. Asura's beam had been interrupted but he stood completely unphased by the strike and stared blankly at the blade.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" he laughed in an unbearably loud voice. "DIDN'T YOU TRY THAT LAST TIME GIRL?! THAT KIND OF SHIT DOESN'T WORK ON ME!"

Maka growled and glared at Asura before he grinned and smashed her away from him with his scarf. She crashed and rolled on the ground for quite a ways before stopping herself. She rose up slowly, panting and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

_'What now?'_ Soul asked, interested in what plan she could think up. She huffed and pondered for a moment, Asura standing across from them waiting for her to make a move.

"Soul, let's try out our new attack," she finally said with a smile. "Boomerang mode."

Soul smiled before being held out by Maka and changing slightly. His main blade shortened to about half way and at the other end of his shaft, opposite the main blade's side, another blade of equal length appeared. Maka spun him at high speed while rushing towards Asura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka shouted viciously as she thrust Soul toward him. Soul, while still spinning, flew at Asura who stood unmoving.

Just before Soul reached his position the Kishin leapt upward dodging the attack. "HAH YOU THINK THAT COULD GET M-" Asura was cut off by Soul hitting him with a huge amount of power.

_'Boomerang, dumbass,' _Soul said with a disappointed smirk. The Kishin had smashed into the ground but was now rising from the rubble. He then saw a figure in the dust and realized Maka never stopped running.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Maka shouted as she smashed her fist into his face. You could hear the smashing and crunching of bone as she impaled his face with her blunt fist. In the second after the punch, Asura was sent flying and smashed into the base of the moon's nose. Maka then caught Soul just inches above her head and he reverted to his normal scythe state.

As the dust cleared she could see Asura leaning against the wall of the nose with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you wanna know what I did in that bubble for 6 years?" he asked in a serious but clearly insane tone (Like the Joker from the Dark Knight). "I unlocked my Shinigami powers." His grin widened as shock overcame Maka's face and her eyes widened in sync with his mouth.

_'Oh we are so dead,' _Soul said, chuckling lightly at the fact that the Kishin had somehow become more powerful than he already was.

* * *

As Maka watched the Kishin across from them she, for whatever reason, decided to look at his soul. Big mistake. Fear engulfed as she saw how morphed his soul had become. At first, the Kishin's soul was just engulfed in madness and covered in those weird vertical eyes of his, but now it was just a mess.

Those eyes remained on his soul, but now he had Shinigami's symbols floating in it and black lightning sparking all around it. What scared Maka most about this soul was its immense growth to nearly 3 times its original size. Indeed horrifying.

Maka stopped her trembling and glares at Asura with a paralyzing look. He brushed it off and merely laughed at her attempt to make him uncomfortable. While he laughed, black lightning with little skulls on the ends bolted out of him in a random fury.

The Kishin was changing…

Huge blackish grey spikes came out of his shoulder blades and the famous 3 Sanzu lines blew out of his head. Skulls replaced his pupils and they appeared on all of his fingernails which turned black as Shinigami's cloak. Everything about him _screamed _death.

"How do you like me now?" he asked mockingly as he slumped his shoulder and peered at Maka through his long black locks. She just continued to glare as she prepared for his attack.

_Ugh, he's getting a power-up and we can't use Death Hunter because it will take too long to charge… We have to knock him down so we can work, _Maka thought, which Soul heard due to their Resonance.

Mid-thought Maka heard Asura lunge at them and watched as he disappeared in front of them just to smash them from behind. His speed is like lightning.

_'What in hell?' _Soul grunted as he and Maka flew into the ground, tumbling like a soccer ball that was just kicked.

Maka managed to balance herself mid-roll and prepared herself for Asura who flew at her with lightning movements that she just barely parried. At this point Asura realized she was parrying his attacks fairly easily and opened his mouth again. Revealing his weapon for just a moment, he shouted 'Death Cannon' and blasted Maka in the face once again.

Once again Maka endured the burning pain which was now 3 times greater due to his increased power.

"Ugh how do I keep up?" she asked in annoyance at her inability to keep up with him. At that moment she thought of Soul's piano. Soul must have picked up on her thought and sat at his piano in the Black Room, ready for her orders.

_'What do I do Maka?' _Soul asked tenaciously, itching to get playing. Maka paused momentarily in thought and her eyes shone with an epiphany.

"Soul!" Maka shouted as she continued to dodge Asura's attacks with difficulty. Soul paused to let her know he was listening and she continued, "If we can't keep up with him, is there a way you can speed me up? Maybe if you could speed up my brain's processing speed, my reaction speed and reflexes can keep up with him." Soul stayed silent for a moment as if trying to understand what she was talking about, but she knew he did. A moment later a grin appeared on his faced and he poised his body in a position ready to play.

_'Maka…you're a genius," _Soul said calmly, stressing the 'genius' part. Maka blushed lightly at his comment and continued to barreling through her dodging and parrying of Asura's attacks. Soul let his fingers crash down on the piano keys and all you heard was a roar of noted. Then Soul began to play a rapid melody, a deep dark one that he played at a rapidly increasing speed. As he increased his speed, so did Maka's and soon she was weaving past Asura's attacks like a contortionist. Asura immediately saw this and was both thoroughly annoyed and immensely amazed at her and Soul's abilities.

He stopped his attacks and lunged back. "YOU BITCH! TRYING TO USE THE BLACK BLOOD TO DEFEAT MEEE? NOT IN YOU PUNY LIFETIMES!"

Asura opened his mouth, wide as he could and his weapon popped out of his mouth. Then you heard what sounded like a darker voice than Siri's (yes the IPhone one) and it said, "Madness boosted Death Cannon activated. Power at 35%, time to reach 100% five minutes. Total annihilation of enemy in 4 minutes 58 seconds, 57 seconds…"

_'Annihi-what now?' _Soul asked mildly disturbed by what the voice said. As they watched they could see red and black energy mixing in the Kishin's mouth in an unholy combination of Shinigami powers and Madness.

"Soul we should activate Death Hunter now! We will have more than enough time if it takes him 5 minutes!" Maka shouted as she got Soul into position.

Soul recollected himself for a moment, still playing the song at full speed and finally agreed with a nod. Maka nodded as well and focused their soul wavelengths.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka and Soul shouted as their wavelengths mixed into his blade. After charging up energy for a whole 3 minutes, while the Kishin still had a minute left for his attack, Maka and Soul finally activated Death Hunter. The black blade that glowed red, protruded from Soul and Maka swung him to get a feel for the weight. After getting accustomed she blasted off the ground towards the Kishin at faster speed than she imagined due to Soul's music.

"HA YOU THINK THAT WILL DO ANYTHING?! I'LL KILL YOU BITCH! I'LL K-" the Kishin shouted before being interrupted by Soul's blade slicing into his head.

"DEATH HUNTER!" Maka shouted as the blade pierced into and sliced Asura in half. His face was written with shock and lack of understanding as his evil eyes rolled into his head. The buildup in his mouth, however, did not disappear and their attack had disturbed it. Maka noticed this and proceeded to fly away at high speed and into the Moon's nose thinking it was the safest place.

After entering the nose Maka and Soul felt the Moon shake and heard an enormous boom that shook their very souls. They now realized that they would have had no chance of surviving that blast.

As they exited the Moon's nose they were shocked to at the carnage. The Moon had a new crater that was two miles in radius and at least half a mile deep. Then they noticed, in the middle of the crater lie the mangled and burnt body of Asura.

Maka cautiously made her way to his body, fully aware of the possibility that he may have survived and when she reached his body she saw the true destruction of it. His arms and legs were completely blown off, his hair and skin burned to a crisp. His two halves lie next to each other in the dust.

"You…bi-bitch…I-I c-can't be-lieve I…lost…" Asura sighed out in his last breath. The Kishin was finally dead. And as Maka sighed a breath of relief, Asura's body dissipated and all the souls he ate blew out over the moon. Aside from the souls a body appeared where Asura's was.

"Huh? Who's bo- AH!" Maka began but was cut off by a burning sensation in her chest. "UH-AH!" She shouted again in pain she dropped Soul to the ground and clutched her chest. She fell to her knees breathing heavily.

"Maka! What's wrong?!" Soul asked worriedly as he transformed back into his human form and ran over to her. He was halted by the sight of a figure tearing out of Maka's chest. "A-Ai? What are you doing to Maka?!"

"Thank you for your assistance," Ai said as Maka fell to the ground and Ai strolled over to the woman who appeared after Asura died. He picked her up and whispered, "Now my love, we shall be together again." Ai disappeared and Soul ran to Maka who was just barely breathing.

"Oh gosh! Maka no! Please stay with me honey! Please!" Soul pleaded and wept into her chest as he held her up to him.

"SOUL! MAKA!" Black*Star shouted as he flew down near Maka and Soul.

"Black*Star! Maka I think she's hurt!" Soul shouted as Black*Star ran over to them. 'We have to get her back to Shibusen!"

Soul grabbed onto Black*Star, Maka in his arms as they flew back to Shibusen.

* * *

**_Soooo? What'd yuh think? Kinda worth the wait huh?_**

**_Let me know what you guys thought by Reviewing and also, this next chapter and those few that follow it will be packed with holding your breath Maka hurtness and possible love stories ;) so be prepared!_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Sorry it has been awhile, the procrastination to write is kicking in because I only have 2 more weeks before AP tests!**_

_**I managed to get this chapter out cause I hauled earlier when I got bored of studying anyways hope you like so enjoy :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**_The next morning…_**

_"MAKA!" _a voice shouted and echoed in Maka's mind.

_"Huh? What was that?" _Maka said to herself as she floated in darkness. _"And where am I? Why is it all black?"_

_"MAKA!" _the voice shouted again and a small light appeared in the distance. Maka was immediately intrigued by it and began floating/swimming through the darkness to it. As she got closer the shouts became louder and clearer. Soon the small dot of white light became a large circle of light that she could squeeze through. Just before reaching it Maka stopped for a moment.

_"Hm…I wonder if I should go through… I mean I could fit and I guess it couldn't be worse than the darkness," _she said as she peered behind her. Then she turned and faced the white light once more, sighed and floated through.

_"MAKA!" _the voice shouted once more as she passed through.

Maka's eyes flickered open in the white room where she was lying in a white bed, covered in white covers, with white bandages. After a moment of confusion she tilted her head slowly to the side and saw a flash of color. Bright red eyes full of worry beamed at her. She looked at eyes and focused on them before remembering who they belonged to.

"SOUL!" she shouted and tried to leap at him to hug him but winced in pain half way up. Soul scrambled to push her back down before sighing in relief.

"M-Maka your finally awake…" he said in an exhausted tone. He slumped back into the chair next to Maka's bed and he leaned his head back in relief.

"Soul? What happened?" Maka asked, still confused by where she was and why she was covered in bandages.

"You don't remember?" Soul asked in shock. She shook her head and pouted at him as she was saying he should have known she didn't. He couldn't help but chuckle because she looked like a sad puppy.

Soul sighed and proceeded to explain what happened, "After we defeated the Kishin and the souls blew out of his body…another body appeared. Right after, Ai ripped out of your stomach and lunged for the body calling it his 'sweetheart' and disappeared with it. After Black*Star found us and brought us back to Shibusen. Right now you're in the Shibusen Meister-Weapon Hospital. You nearly bled out and I had to use the Black Blood to replenish your blood. You almost died Maka and I was so worried." He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the bed. Maka looked a bit surprised at the fact that she almost died but was touched at how her fiancée reacted. She sat up slowly and grabbed Soul's hand in her own. He looked up at her and they stared into each other's eyes for just a moment and before they knew it they were passionately kissing as if they had excess energy to spare and were perfectly healthy. Maka winced slightly at the sudden movements but both were enjoying the kiss far too much to care.

The kiss lasted almost 10 minutes before finally being interrupted by an 'ehem' from Prof. Stein.

"You just woke up from your injuries and the first thing you do is open up the cuts with all your moving," Stein sighed in annoyance at Maka's lack of care for her well being. "And I said you could stay if you behaved," he scolded Soul, who, along with his meister, blushed profusely.

* * *

**_A few hours later…_**

"Ugh, I still can't believe Ai betrayed us like that," Maka grunted in annoyance as Nygus checked the bandages on her. Soul sat still composed and in thought. After all the hectic mess of the day Maka had just noticed the bags under Soul's eyes and the lack of energy in his eyes. His eyes almost looked dull from his exhaustion.

_Did he not sleep last night? After all the energy we used up? _Maka thought to herself worriedly. They weren't even married yet and Maka was already acting like a worrisome housewife. She sat in thought not even noticing Nygus had finished checking her bandages and was trying to give her a glass of water.

"Maka?" she asked worriedly. Her eyes had a glint of concern as she still thought Maka might have some residual damage.

"Huh? Oh thank you Nygus-sensei. Sorry I was thinking about something," Maka said as she took the cup with a thankful smile. As she placed the cup to her lips to drink she could still feel Nygus' eyes on her and she stopped to reassure her. "_Really _it's nothing. I was just worrying on something that I shouldn't be," she said as she pointed to Soul. Nygus giggled and left the room to leave the young couple alone.

"Soul," Maka said to get his attention.

"Huh?" Soul said as he broke from his train of thought. He was more dazed than she originally thought.

"Go home. You look exhausted and you need sleep," she said as she took another sip of water.

"Naw, s'alright Maka," Soul said as he crossed his legs and leaned over towards her. She placed her cup down and glared at him for not taking orders but her eyes softened and she placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it softly.

"I know you're worried about me, but I'm alright. Please go home and rest. Come back tomorrow if you want but I want you to get sleep. Please? For me?" Maka said in a worried yet loving tone. The sound of her worry made his eyes droop a little. He looked at her and grinned, his eyes perking up a little.

"Alright, babe," he said calmly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up, leaned over to give her a light kiss and calmly slid out of the room. Maka found herself alone, but she wasn't bothered much by it because she wanted a little time to think.

"I really wish I wasn't stuck in this bed so I could go research about Ai," Maka said in an annoyed tone. After a few minutes Black*Star burst through the door with Tsubaki trailing along, her belly really had grown.

_There goes my peace and quiet, _Maka thought as her eyes squinted at the moron who just entered her room.

"MAKA! I AM HERE TO USE MY AWESOMENESS TO HEAL YOU!" Black*Star shouted as he struck a pose. Maka mentally face palmed herself about a thousand times before smiling at Tsubaki and ignoring Black*Star completely.

"Hi Tsubaki! How are you and the baby doing?" Maka asked excitedly. Her best friend and her baby were far more tolerable than the annoyance before her.

"We're okay Maka. What about you, though? How do you feel?" Tsubaki asked worriedly as she struggled to make her way to Maka's bedside.

"I'm alright! Tough as nails," Maka smirked while she flexed an arm. Black*Star stared at them with an annoyed face because no one was paying attention to him but he was just ignored by the two.

"Oh that's good. Black*Star and I had to come so I could get a checkup. My due date is supposed to be in a couple weeks so we have been antsy. But after we had it, I remembered that you were at this hospital so we came to visit," Tsubaki explained. At the mention of her due date, Black*Star bolted over to her and rubbed her belly.

"HELL YEAH! MY CHILD IS THE SON OF A BUSHIN, HE WILL BE AMAZING!" Black*Star shouted which both girls giggled at profusely.

"Black*Star seems really excited," Maka said to Tsubaki while jabbing a thumb at the crazed adult. Tsubaki giggled and glanced at Black*Star who was muttering off something about being the best and how the father-son combo would be the most powerful people ever.

"He's excited now, but when we're alone he freaks out whenever he feels the baby kick. He gets so nervous because he thinks he'll be a bad dad since he never had an example to go by," Tsubaki explained sheepishly with her hands crossed on her lap. Maka could see worry growing in her eyes and put her hand on Tsubaki's to reassure her.

"He'll be ok. You both will. I think you two will be amazing parents!" Maka said trying to kill off the worry in Tsubaki's eyes. To this she smiled at her friend and leaned in to give her a tight hug, or as tight as she could without crushing her belly.

"Thanks Maka, you really are my best friend," Tsubaki said with a smile sewn across her face. Black*Star had noticed the hug and stopped his ranting to smile at the two girls.

Black*Star glanced at the door before looking back at Maka and Tsubaki. "Honey we should probably go," Black*Star said calmly with his arms crossed across his chest. Right after he said that Stein walked in the door looking through some papers on a clipboard.

He looked up to see the three and said, "Oh, Black*Star, Tsubaki, when did you get here?"

"Oh, hello Professor Stein," Tsubaki said. "We just came to see Maka, we were going now. Bye Maka hope you get better soon." Tsubaki turned to Maka and gave her another hug before Black*Star led her out of the room.

Stein looked through the clipboard once more before glancing at Maka. "Maka can we talk about something?" He held out the clipboard towards her and after one glance she knew _exactly _what he wanted to talk about.

"Oh…that…ok" Maka replied sheepishly.

"Ok then let's begin," Stein said.

* * *

"Unhhhh… Uhnnnn… W-Where am I?" Chrona said as she had just barely opened her eyes. She looked around a bit disoriented and with a massive headache. "Ow…why does it hurt to move? Ugh I don't know how to deal with this…"

Then Chrona noticed a bit of pressure on the right side of the bed and slowly turned her head. She was surprised to find a sleeping Kid hunched over on her bed. Her eyes widened when she remembered who she was looking at and immediately blushed. "K-Kid?" she stuttered.

Kid jerked slightly at the sound of his name and lifted his head slowly. "Huh? Oh!" Kid began, lifting his head quickly when he realized Chrona was awake. "Chrona! Are you alright?"

"Where am I? What am I doing here, Kid? I can't deal with this…" Chrona blurted out nervously, hoping Kid wouldn't notice her blush.

Chrona tried to sit up, wincing as she did, and Kid put his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her back down. "Chrona you're at a hospital next to Shibusen, try not to move too much. Black*Star brought you here from the Moon after the Black Blood barrier you made broke. You were just barely hanging on but we managed to stabilize you. You should be ok now but you need to rest so you can build up strength," Kid explained calmly.

Chrona stared at him for a moment trying to process everything before widening her eyes and blurting out, "Wait! What about the Kishin? I don't know how to deal with it if he is still around hurting people."

"Relax, Maka gained some new powers since you last met her and she defeated him, but from what I heard she is also in this hospital. If she feels well enough I'll let her come and visit you," Kid said, leaning back into his chair. Chrona sighed in relief at this before tensing up again. "What is it now?"

"Wait you said 'heard'. You haven't gone to see her?" Chrona asked, confused because she and Kid were never particularly close when she had been at Shibusen before.

"No I haven't, I was here with you all night to…make sure you were ok…" Kid said, blushing lightly. It was _very _noticeable due to the fact that his skin is very pale.

"Oh…" Chrona said, blushing brighter and sliding under the sheets a little to hide her face. She glanced over at Kid and let her eyes flow from his knees to his head. _He's changed a lot…he's so…manly now. He almost looks…muscular, _Chrona thought as she looked at Kid.

They were interrupted by a nurse who came in to check on Chrona. "Oh, Lord Death, you're still here? Oh and the patient has woken up!" she rushed over to Chrona to check her readings on the computer screen that was taking her pulse, blood pressure, breathing rate, and brain waves. She wrote down her readings and nodded her head at the healthy readings.

"She just woke up awhile ago," Kid informed the nurse.

"Oh alright, thank you Lord Death, please excuse me, I need to get the Doctor so he can check on her," the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

The door shut and the room was silent again except for the beeping from the pulse monitor.

"Well…I should probably get going. I have some things to take care of and if I don't visit Maka, Soul will probably get mad," Kid said rubbing the back of his head as he got up from his seat.

Chrona blushed again and looked away from him before saying, "T-Thanks for coming to see me…I really a-appreciate it."

Kid blushed again before smiling at her and began to turn. She returned his smile with her own and he walked out smiling as Professor Stein walked in past him, not saying a word.

_What an interesting day, _Stein thought as he saw Kid walk out of Chrona's room while entering it.

* * *

_**Ah the love~**_

_**So are you guys liking how the pairings are slowly working themselves out?**_

_**And for those of you who have discovered the secret that I kinda hinted at a couple chapters ago and again this time GOOD JOB (y) but don't spoil it! Keep it to yourselves for now and put 'I Knew it' in the comments when I reveal the surprise.**_

_**Anyways until next time :D**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys MT here_  
**

**_The chapters will be slowing down a bit for the next month because I will be having AP testing but I promise to get more chapters after._**

**_We won't be doing much in class so I can bring my laptop to work on them._**

**_Anyways hope you like this chapter and be prepared for a fairly calm chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**_Two days after the end of the last chapter…_**

_Door creaks open_

"Chrona?" Maka said in a hushed tone as she peaked through the door. She was in a wheelchair because she still didn't have the strength to walk yet.

"Maka…?" Chrona said as she was broken from her nap. "Come in…"

Maka opened the door fully and rolled in on her wheelchair up to the side of Chrona's bed. She was still bedridden because of the strain on her body from holding up the Black Blood sphere around the moon.

"Chrona, how do you feel? Have you gotten better from yesterday?" Maka asked worriedly. Even though she had been getting better relatively fast, Chrona still couldn't move very well and slept often.

"Yeah…" Chrona began as she struggled to sit up a little, giving up to move up higher after she reached a comfortable position. "I have gotten a bit better but I'm still really exhausted and it's hard to move." Chrona looked at Maka while saying this but had become distracted by something she saw out of the corner of her eye. "Oh…" They were pink and black roses that sat in a vase on the nightstand by her beside. The flowers made Chrona's mind wander and her cheeks blush violently.

"Who are these flowers from, Chrona?" Maka asked curiously. "They're beautiful and there's 1, 2, 3… 8 of each color. Eight, eight where do I… Oh yeah Kid."

Even though Chrona wasn't awake to see him bring them she knew he did. He brought her flowers the night before but didn't come to visit her during the day during the last two days. The fact that Maka knew who brought the flowers made her sink down under the covers on her bed and her face became brighter than her pink hair.

"Heeheehee. You don't have to hide Chrona; I think it's cute that he brought you flowers. Has he come to visit you?" Maka asked politely. She tilted her head slightly and looked at Chrona with innocent eyes which made her feel comfortable enough to slide back out from the covers.

"J-Just on the first day I was here, b-but he hasn't passed by since. I don't know how to deal with him giving me f-flowers and not coming to visit," Chrona stuttered. Her eyes became agitated and she looked distressed and confused. She obviously didn't understand her feelings or the gestures Kid was giving. After all her mother never taught her the stuff she would need to know; just how to kill.

"Hehe, Chrona don't worry about it. Kid became the new Lord Shinigami and now he runs Death City. He has a lot to worry about and tend to, so I'm not surprised he hasn't had time to visit. He will soon though, even if you don't see him I'm sure he comes by to see you," Maka explained, trying to reassure her friend. Since Chrona was still regaining her strength it's not good for her to get too stressed out about things.

Maka innocently smiled at Chrona with a smile that would melt your heart. It was like the most adorable child _ever _was smiling at you lovingly. Chrona relaxed at this smile and returned it.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Maka," Chrona said in a calm voice. She laid back into her bed, properly, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, well what's going on over here?" Stein said as he walked in looking through the papers on his clipboard. His eyes glinted in the light which made him look creepy.

A shiver went up Maka's back because Stein surprised her and she isn't supposed to be wandering around without supervision.

"Oh! _Hi! _Professor Stein, how are you?" Maka asked kindly, trying to distract him.

"I told you not to get out of bed and where did you get that wheelchair? I didn't give you one because I didn't want you wandering around by yourself. And where is Soul? He should be keeping an eye on you," Stein said in an annoyed tone as he glared at Maka. Chrona hid in the background completely unnoticed by Stein and forgotten by Maka.

"I told Soul to go home. He couldn't have been sleeping well in that chair and he hasn't eaten real food in two days," Maka said bluntly. She laid back in her chair expecting more lecturing.

"Hospital food is real food, Maka," Stein said, annoyed because he eats it every day.

"It's as far from it, Professor," said Maka even more bluntly than before. Nevertheless the words pierced Stein deep. He actually _liked _hospital food.

Stein sighed, very annoyed, at Maka's reply. "Anyways, can you go back to your room? After I'm done giving Chrona a check up and after I will go to your room. If everything checks out you can check out tomorrow," Stein said, walking past Maka to Chrona's monitoring machines.

A smile streaked across Maka's face. She was so happy to be able to go home but her smile faded a bit when she noticed a frown stretch across Chrona's.

"What's wrong Chrona?" Maka said, worriedly. Her gaze was filled with worry as her brow creased and she drifted closer to Chrona.

"W-Well…I'm glad you are all better, Maka…but when you go home…I won't have anyone to visit me…" Chrona said sadly as she played with her hands.

Maka stared at Chrona blankly for a few moments which caused Chrona to glance over at her worriedly. Then after a short silence Maka burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?! I can't deal with your laughing at me," Chrona said quickly and surprised that Maka was laughing at what she said.

"Heeheehee…I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Maka said while she wiped tears from her eyes. "Why would you think you would be alone? Sure I wouldn't be here all the time but of course I would visit you. I would even bring Soul and maybe Tsubaki along to see you."

Chrona blushed slightly in embarrassment. She underestimated Maka as a friend because Maka is her first one.

"Alright you two," Stein interrupted. "It's time for Chrona's checkup so Maka please go back to your room."

Maka nodded and rolled out of the room, closing the door behind her. The room was silent with Chrona, who laid in her bed quietly, and Stein who was writing down her statistics from the machines.

After a few unbearably silent minutes Chrona broke the silence.

"Professor Stein…is there something wrong?" Chrona asked nervously.

Professor Stein remained silent for a few seconds as if thinking about how to answer and then finally replied, "Not necessarily _wrong _per say, however it is _strange_."

Chrona stared at Stein with a confused face, not at all comprehending what he was talking about.

"Chrona…it seems that such a prolonged exposure to a concentration of the Asura's madness wavelength empowered your Black Blood. Long story short, it made your Black Blood superhuman in a way that makes you immortal," Stein explained, shortly.

Chrona stared at him momentarily trying to fit his words together into something she could comprehend.

"Immortal?" Chrona echoed. "L-Like Kid?"

"Yes. You regenerate at the same rate and aging does not weaken your body. We performed some tests in which we left your cells out for extended periods and they were unaffected. Also, your readings and some tests we performed show that you have no physical damage and that your body is at full power. The only reason you need to rest so much is because you strained your mind while maintaining the Black Blood sphere," Stein explained.

Chrona sat in silence for a moment before speaking, "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course. I'll be on my way. Ring if you need anything," Stein said in a comforting voice. Finding out you are immortal is a pretty big surprise.

* * *

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Soul?"

"Maka? What's up? Do you need me to bring you something to the hospital?" Soul said in a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Maka said apologetically into the phone.

"Naw s'alright, I just woke up a few minutes ago. So what's going on?" Soul repeated. He listened intently into the phone, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Everything's alright. Stein just finished giving me a check up and said I'm all clear to go home tomorrow," Maka explained in a happy tone. You could tell she was bouncing with joy because sitting in a hospital bed all day is _booooring. _

Soul's eyes widened in shock that she could go home so early and he was overjoyed that she would be coming home again.

"Really? So you can come home again, babe?" Soul asked excitedly, his grogginess was completely wiped away by his excitement.

"YES! I'm so happy I get to be at home with you again!" Maka squealed excitedly into the phone. Soul winced at her screaming and he could hear those little 'eeeee' sounds coming from his ear.

"Haha, ok don't blow my eardrums out. So did he say when?" Soul asked, chuckling lightly.

"He said I can go around 2. They have to check me at 2 and I can leave at any time after that," Maka explained calmly. Soul could feel the wide smile on her face through the phone. Even though it had only been a couple days, Maka really missed sleeping with Soul. She missed cuddling up to his warm body at night and feeling his breath against her hair. On the other hand Soul missed having her to cuddle up with and her soothing wavelength helped calm his agitated soul.

"Alright I'll be there around 2 to pick you up and we can come straight home so you can relax a bit. Your books have been gathering dust from you not reading them," Soul said mockingly. She hated when he teased her but she said she didn't want to bring her books because she thought they would be in the way.

Maka growled lightly on the phone which made him chuckle.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Soul," Maka said sweetly.

"Alright, love you, babe," Soul said lovingly. He smiled as he said it because it made his heart jump a little.

"I love you too, Soul" Maka said and they each hung up the phones. Even though Soul loved being able to say it to his meister, he loved hearing it even more.

"I'm such an uncool mush bag," Soul said to himself. "But I'm Maka's uncool mush bag." He grinned and began fixing himself some dinner.

* * *

"Immortal huh?" Chrona said to herself. "I _really _don't know how to deal with that. Ugh."

Chrona stared off into space, struggling to understand what was going on. She got so deep in thought she didn't even realize she was in her soul. It was that same beach but now there was a beautiful ocean and a small gazebo made with light brown bamboo and a brown leafy roof. Underneath were two beach chairs, but one was filled.

As Chrona walked over to it she recognized the being sitting in the chair.

"Ragnarok?" Chrona asked as she looked at the back of the occupied seat.

"Hm? Oh hey Chrona! What's up? Long time no see," Ragnarok shouted in that annoying voice of his while he sipped on a drink in a coconut.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since a year after I made the Black Blood barrier," Chrona said worriedly. Even though he had bullied her a lot, Ragnarok was the only one who knew all of Chrona's thoughts and feelings.

"Oh, the madness from that basterd Asura pushed me deep in your soul. You can still use me in my sword form, but I can't come out anymore. It kinda sucks but I don't mind that much, it's nice in your soul," Ragnarok explained. "So I guess you're here so I can help you understand immortality?"

"Yeah…What do I do? Can I handle it? Is there something I have to do that requires me to be immortal? I don't know how to deal with this Ragnarok," Chrona cried. Tears streamed down her face. She was so confused and she didn't understand what being immortal entailed. For what reason was she granted immortality? She could have just died in the Black Blood bubble but instead she was given eternal life, how strange.

Ragnarok sighed and set down his drink on a little table that materialized itself next to him. He got up (more like floated up cause no legs) and came over to Chrona, putting a hand on her head.

She looked up from her hands that she was crying into and saw Ragnarok's face and, somehow, caught a reassuring look in his eyes.

"Chrona, you became immortal because you became immortal. You didn't become it for some great reason or purpose. You are you and your feelings and want to not die caused the Black Blood to grant you your wish. Plus now that you are immortal you can be with that little Shinigami guy, who is also immortal," Ragnarok said in a soothing, but still high-pitched and annoying voice.

Chrona looked at him and smiled, also blushing at the last part, and hugged Ragnarok. Bright red circles appeared on his cheeks and he became a bit flustered.

"Thank you, Ragnarok," Chrona said happily as she nuzzled into his chest. "Thanks for cheering me up and helping me to understand how I am."

Ragnarok's flustered movements halted at these words and he returned the hug and gave a simple nod as a reply. Soon Chrona found herself back in her room. The lights were off and she noticed the time was 2 in the morning. She smiled and nuzzled into her bed to fall asleep again.

_Maybe being immortal won't be so bad, _Chrona thought to herself as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_**Soooo? What'd yuh think? Review and let me know what you liked.**_

_**Anyways, next chapter will be a bit hectic and I'm not sure how I will present it but be prepared for random occurrences and possibly the inevitable KidxChrona pairing. Still not sure when I will make them get together but patience is golden my followers.**_

_**Anyways til next time BYEEEEEE**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Yeah remember how I said I wouldn't be posting as often? Yeah the wave of comments I got to continue inspired me to write the next chapter quickly.**_

_**I'm so happy you guys really like the story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
**_

_**By the way I opened up a poll for this story that I think you guys should check out. It's an important poll and I need some decision making so please **__**participate.**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**_The next day…_**

"Ahhhh!~ I can finally leave this damn hospital," Maka said excitedly as stretched out her body. She picked up her bag and headed to the door to find a spacey Soul leaning by the door of the hospital. "Soul!" Maka shouted as she ran to him.

Soul broke out of his trance just play in time to see an excited Maka tackle him into the wall.

"Oww… Maka! What was that for?!" Soul shouted annoyed that his meister smashed him into a wall.

"Teeheehee! I'm sorry, Soul. I was just happy to see you. I haven't seen you since yesterday morning," Maka explained, still giggling while Soul rubbed his head.

"Yah, well, calm down. Nearly killed me," Soul said, in an annoyed tone while he glared at her. His face softened, though, because of the adorable smile she gave him. I mean, really, how could you be mad at a face like that?

"Dammnit Maka, I'm trying to be mad. Stop grinning like that," Soul said with a sigh. Maka looked at her with a slightly confused face, still smiling that cute smile.

"What do you m-" Maka began but was cut off by something blasting through the front doors of the hospital and blowing her and Soul to the ground. "What the hell?!"

Maka's eyes widened as she saw a furiously agitated Tsubaki, who was breathing heavily and clutching her stomach tightly.

"Can anyone help me?! My girlfriend is in labor!" Black*Star shouted into the hospital and was immediately attended to by a nurse who directed him to the emergency room.

"Was that…?" Soul began asking, waiting for Maka to answer. Maka, still wide-eyed, nodded and they immediately got up and ran over in the direction Black*Star took Tsubaki.

"Well so much for getting out of the hospital today," Maka huffed under her breath as they ran.

* * *

When they had finally caught up to Black*Star he was waiting outside the emergency room doors, pacing back and forth.

"Black*Star? What happened to Tsubaki?" Maka asked Black*Star when she and Soul had finally gotten to him.

"This morning she said she felt weird and about 20 minutes ago her water broke and she started going into labor. I'm confused, though, cause she said you are usually in labor for a awhile before the baby comes but as soon as her water broke she could feel the baby moving around," Black*Star explained, nervously. Black*Star was never nervous, but I guess it just goes to show how much he loves Tsubaki.

"Hey man, congrats. You're gonna be a father in a little bit," Soul said calmly and put out a fist, expecting to receive a fist bump from his best friend but was completely ignored.

"They said I couldn't go back in until they did some tests to see how long until she gives birth and to check to make sure nothing keeps the baby from coming out. I don't like being away from her when she needs me," Black*Star said, absentmindly. Man Black*Star must _really _love Tsubaki to be freaking out to this level. Or it could just be the impending fatherhood. Or a little bit of both.

"It's okay Black*Star. Tsubaki will be ok until you go back in, but for now why don't you sit down so we could talk. You look like you're about to explode from stress," Maka said giggling a little at the last part. Black*Star stopped for a moment and nodded. He sat down and hunched over, playing with his hands in a nervous pattern that showed he was still stressed.

Maka and Soul, who sat across the narrow hall from Black*Star, looked at each other worriedly and turned their eyes back to the nervous bushin before them.

"So, dude, have you and Tsubaki decided on a name?" Soul said, trying to distract Black*Star. He perked up slightly at the mention of names.

"Yeah! We split the responsibility, though. I name if it's a girl and she does if it's a boy," Black*Star said casually, the nervousness dissipating slightly.

"And?" Maka asked, prodding on a conversation. Black*Star laid back in his chair and threw and arm behind it, the other on his lap and grinned.

"I got stuck between Melody and Sound*Star. Sound*Star sounds cool but I decided to see how she is. The more tomboyish she seems the more I lean to Sound*Star, the girlier she is the more I lean toward Melody. Tsubaki chose Blue*Star if it's a boy because she thinks he might come out with a darker blue hair than I have," Black*Star explains, calmly. Finally the nervousness was almost completely dissipated.

"Those are some nice names Black*Star! If it is a girl I hope you choose Melody, I think it's adorable," Maka said excitedly. All this talk got her thinking about Soul and her future family.

Her thoughts did not go on very long because they were rudely interrupted by a nurse who bolted to them.

"Which of you is Mr. Star?" the nurse asked as she looked up from her clipboard. Black*Star got up immediately and she nodded at him and beckoned him to follow her.

Maka and Soul got up and began following but were stopped by the nurse.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Nakatsukasa only requested Mr. Star and the doctor said he doesn't want too many people entering," the nurse said calmly and professionally.

Maka frowned but Soul nodded and guided her from the door back to their seats. Black*Star and the nurse disappeared through the double doors.

* * *

Within 20 minutes, Maka and Soul managed to get all of their friends over to the waiting room to wait for the procedure to be over. Kim and Ox sat with their daughter Diana (Diana is 6 years old at this time. Yeah Kim and Ox had a bit of a celebration after the Kishin was defeated if you know what I mean.), Kilik and Liz sat off to the side flirting, Patti sat playing with a giraffe, Fire and Thunder texting their crushes, Harvar and Jackie were also flirting, Kid came but went off to check up on Chrona, Sid was sitting away from everyone trying to relax, and last but not least 14 year old Angela sat impatiently waiting to be able to see Auntie Tsubaki and Uncle Black*Star.

"Ugh, when are they going to let us in!?" Angela complained as pouted.

Soul, who was sitting next to her along with Maka, patted her on the head in reassurance.

"S'alright Angela. I don't think it will be too long before we can go in," Soul said reassuringly, calming the antsy witch.

The nurse from earlier came out of the room, sighing, before being stopped by the horde of eyes staring at her.

"Um? Can I help all of you?" she asked nervously as she was obviously confused.

"We're all here to see Tsubaki when it's ok," Maka replied. She got up and approached the nurse, hoping she would have some information.

"Oh! Ms. Nakatsukasa actually just finished giving birth to a healthy son. She said you and your husband could enter," the nurse said, understandingly.

Maka blushed at the fact that the nurse called Soul her husband. Sure they were engaged but she didn't think she would get used to that title for him for awhile.

"U-Um thank you. W-Well go in now," Maka said, a bit choked up. "Patti can you go and get Kid? We'll let you guys know when you can come in."

"Alrighty!" Patti said before saluting Maka and running off to retrieve Kid from Chrona's room.

Maka and Soul followed the nurse into the room where Tsubaki was in and left them alone. Maka and Soul found Black*Star sitting next to Tsubaki's bed and she was holding a small object wrapped in a thick wool blanket. Upon closer inspection, they found a small baby boy with short dark blue locks wrapped in her arms. Black*Star was looking at the baby with proud eyes while Tsubaki looked at him lovingly but with exhaustion laced on her face.

"Oh my gosh! He's _adorable _Tsubaki!" Maka squealed as she bolted to Tsubaki's free side. Soul followed slowly as Maka inspected the small child squealing in a hushed tone by how adorable he looked.

Without looking up from the baby Tsubaki said, "He's beautiful. I love him so much, Maka."

Black*Star reached over and brushed his finger across the baby's face which caused it to open its eyes. The baby's eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel which sparkled under the light as she examined the two new faces that appeared before him.

"What name did you finally decide on?" Soul asked calmly as he grinned at the baby. Maka was busy being an idiot obsessing over his cuteness to pay attention to their conversation. She was baby talking to him and poking him lightly with her fingers.

"We decided on Blue*Star. I knew his hair was going to be a dark blue which is why I thought of that name," Tsubaki said in an exhausted tone.

"Nice and Tsubaki you alright? You look exhausted," Soul said worriedly. Maka looked up when she heard this and her eye brows creased in worry when she saw the bags under Tsubaki's eyes and the tension in her face.

"I am but I don't want to sleep yet. I want to say hi to everyone who came," Tsubaki said sleepily. Soul, Maka, and Black*Star all frowned at this comment.

"Babe you can sleep if you need to. Our friends will understand. Plus Kim will probably kick them all out. I mean she went through this too," Black*Star said. Tsubaki giggled at the part about Kim kicking them all out and sighed.

"But they went out of their way to come here. The least I can do is greet them," Tsubaki said as she slowly rocked Blue*Star.

"Tsubaki, everyone came because they _wanted _to not because they _had _to. Just rest and Black*Star can introduce them to Blue*Star and tomorrow we will all come to see you, alright?" Maka said in a calming tone. Tsubaki thought for a moment and knew Maka wouldn't let her argue and nodded.

"Thank you Maka. You really are a good friend," Tsubaki said with a strained smile. Maka smiled and Black*Star reached to take Blue*Star who was still looking at everyone. Tsubaki gave Blue*Star and then Black*Star a kiss before he took the baby and Tsubaki waved everyone off. As they left Tsubaki's eyes drifted shut and she immediately fell asleep.

Soul, Maka, and Black*Star walked out into the hall where everyone was sitting.

"Hey when can we go see Tsubaki?" Kilik shouted over to them.

"Tsubaki is really tired guys so we have to come back tomorrow to see her, but you can meet Blue*Star," Maka explained. She smiled slightly because everyone wore a confused face.

"Blue*Star?" Ox asked in a confused tone. He arced an eyebrow at them. Maka and Soul moved out of the way and Black*Star moved forward with Blue*Star in his arms.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Liz said as she bolted up to Black*Star. "He's PRECIOUS!"

The others began to get up and crowd but Soul stopped them. "One at a time guys. We don't wanna make the baby cry," Soul said in a commanding tone. Many of the group sat back down and waited their turn but most of the girls stayed up and looked at the baby.

Blue*Star examined all the new people with a curious face and he fidgeted a bit in Black*Star's arms so he could get a good look at everyone.

"Hey, Maka, what does his soul look like?" Kim asked in a curious tone. Maka perked up at this because she hadn't even checked it yet.

Maka looked at his soul and found it to be interesting. Just like his father, Blue*Star had an abnormally large soul but instead of it radiating superiority and energy it was calm and soothing like his mother's. Interestingly, though, it had what seemed to be a star crest with a sword pattern in it. Black*Star's soul just had a star so it was interesting that his had sword's in it. Maybe that means he is a weapon.

"His soul is like his daddy's in size but it's just as calming as Tsubaki's. Also I think he might be a weapon," Maka said while still analyzing his soul.

"Really? How can you tell?" Liz said.

"Well he has the star symbol like Black*Star's does so he might have similar powers to Black*Star but it has a sword pattern in the star. I don't know if that means anything, though," Maka said, unsure about her analysis.

"Hm maybe later we can ask Professor Stein to check it out," Black*Star said in an intrigued tone. Of course he is curious; it's his own son's soul they are talking about.

"Yeah, if anyone would know it would be him," Maka said.

"Where is my grandson?" Sid said in a hearty tone. He was standing behind the wall of girls with his arms outstretched waiting for the wall to open up. Luckily the girls obliged and he walked up to Black*Star.

"Hey Sid, here to see Blue*Star?" Black*Star said with a smile. Even though Sid wasn't his real father, Black*Star was always happy to have him around and he was the closest thing in his life to a father.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss the birth of grandson for anything," Sid said jokingly. "Man he's adorable."

He put a finger out to the baby and he grabbed it. Blue's fingers barely got around Sid's chunky index finger.

The rest of the time was spent with everyone looking at Blue*Star who fell asleep twice and everyone talking about having a party when Tsubaki feels better to celebrate their new baby.

* * *

_**Sucky ending right? Sorry about that I really wanted to get this chapter out today.**_

_**Did you guys like the rest? Hope you did I wanted to pack as much about the other characters as I could without deviating from the main focus Blue*Star!**_

_**Anyways remember the poll, Review and BYEEEEE :D**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Here is another update, man you guys are hungry for it.**_

_**Also, please refrain from spam commenting. If you have more than one thing to say please delete your previous comment and just rewrite it with the added information.**_

_**Also in an answer to a comment, no I will not be including Maka's mother, Kami, due to the fact that I, along with the rest of the fanbase, know very little about her and I personally dont like her that much as a character. Sorry for any Kami lovers out there.**_

_**Lastly before I let you all read, my second lemon occurs in this chapter so when you get to that part and you dont want to read, skip it because the rest of the story is in fact important.**_

_**Thanks for your patience and enjoy :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**_Three days later…_**

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Blue*Star cried after being woken up by a training Black*Star.

"Oh no! It's ok little Blue, it's ok," Tsubaki said as she rushed over to his crib to console him. She picked his up and rocked him back and forth and after a few minutes Blue*Star calmed back down. He loved his mother's wavelength because it was so calming. Tsubaki held him against her chest for a few minutes and he fell asleep from the sound of her heart beat.

_He's so adorable when he sleeps. I love him so much, _Tsubaki thought to herself as she carefully placed him back in the crib. His breathing was soft and his face calm as he laid sprawled out in the crib. He was so adorable it would make you squeal if you weren't concerned about waking him up.

After watching him lovingly for a few minutes, Tsubaki slowly made her way out of the room making sure to shut the door as quietly as possible. After she did she sighed and rushed out to the back of the small house to tell Black*Star to keep it down.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki scolded. "Keep it down, your training woke the baby."

"Sorry babe. Guess I should probably keep my battle roar down a bit haha," Black*Star said laughingly.

"Why don't you take a break and have lunch? You've been at it all morning," Tsubaki said worriedly as she beckoned him in.

Black*Star accepted the invitation, graciously, and walked over to her. "Gotta keep up my strength, babe. Peace doesn't mean I get to slack, you know that," he said in a relaxed tone. Tsubaki let her eyes wander around his upper body as she inspected his abs and muscular frame which were drenched in sweat. _Damn him for not wearing a shirt, _Tsubaki thought to herself nervously.

"Tsubaki?" Black*Star said confusedly as she didn't realize she hadn't wandered.

"Y-Yah, I know," Tsubaki stuttered as she was pulled from her thoughts. Black*Star gave her a skeptical look before giving her a light kiss.

"So what was that I heard about lunch?" Black*Star said jokingly as he licked his lips.

"O-Oh yeah! Let me make you something," Tsubaki said as she began turning to go and make Black*Star something. Before she could though he pulled her against his body and kissed her passionately.

As they broke for Tsubaki said, "B-Black*Star, I thought you were hungry?"

Black*Star smirked at her and replied bluntly, "This takes care of that." And he began kissing her again.

* * *

Back at Soul and Maka's apartment, they were getting it on, too, as they kissed passionately sprawled out of the sofa.

"Mmmm, Soulllll" Maka moaned as they grinded on the sofa. Soul kissed down her neck lightly until reaching her collar bone. Soul was obviously in the mood because when Maka had passed the sofa earlier, he dragged her down on him.

In order to kiss down her body further, Soul slowly undid the buttons on her button down wool shirt. As he worked his way down her noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and he almost lost himself. He buttoned down her shirt all the way and immediately kissed her and began fiddling with her nipples which made her moan into his mouth.

"Oh Soul!" Maka shouted in the split second that the kiss was broken. Maka began grinding harder and faster on him and grunted in pleasure. Maka was wearing a short skirt and he could feel her wet panties against his wool shorts. _Oh gosh why can't I have more self-control, _Soul thought to himself as his free hand dashed for her panties.

While he continued to play with her nipples, which Maka _loved _as it was her kinky spot, he massaged the front of her panties and received a masp (gasp + moan).

"Oh freaking hell, _Soul!_" Maka groaned, the last part having more emphasis as Soul decided to enter her panties. "Soul why are you teasing me so bad…"

Soul grinned and kissed her again as he began to slid his finger into her pussy making her moan into his mouth. He really loved when that happened and it just made him want her more. He could feel her pussy tighten up around his finger as went deeper into it and was surprised at how wet she _actually _had been.

While Soul had his finger in her he let his thumb play with her clit and she moaned in satisfaction and tightened her grip on his arms which she had been holding on to for support so she wouldn't fall. Their sofa wasn't that big and couldn't fit them anymore.

"Soul please!" Maka shouted when he massaged her clit the way she liked it.

"Please what?" Soul asked teasingly trying to get her to say what she wanted.

"Fu- *moan* Fuck me, Soul. Now, please," Maka begged as she felt him move around in her pussy. Soul's eyes sparkled in excitement and he removed his finger from their locations and sat up. He put his hands on her ass and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom, almost not making it there before he just lost it and slammed her against the wall.

They both fell on his bed and apparently he landed on her in just the right position to make her moan again. They both began tearing each other's clothes off in their rash need for sex. Clothes flew everywhere and soon Soul was positioning himself over Maka who laid sprawled out on his bed with her legs spread wide, her pussy waiting to receive him.

Soul was so hard it wasn't funny. His dick was so hard he could probably have killed the Kishin with a whack from it. (I love metaphors)

He slowly sank into her and felt the tightness of her pussy clamp around him. They both moaned in the utmost pleasure as he slowed to a stop, fully sunken into her.

Soul paused momentarily to enjoy the feeling and then began the arduous motions of intercourse as he slid back and forth rapidly.

"Maka, I love you," Soul said lovingly he thrusted into her.

Maka moaned with each thrust but managed to hold one down longer enough to say, "I love you too, Soul," before letting out another moan.

"Mmm…Soul don't stop. Keep going, harder, faster," Maka moaned as he thrusted into her once more. Soul complied and began moving faster and thrusting harder, and he began moaning in sync with Maka as they both approached their peak.

Soul was already getting close but Maka seemed to be behind just a bit, so in order to get her off before him he began rubbing her clit with his thumb again in the way she liked it and was met with a gasp as Maka sunk down slightly in pleasure.

"Unhhh, Soul like that. Don't stop!" Maka moaned as she rapidly approached her peak. Soul was now lagging behind her but after he got her off he would get there too.

"Ah… Fuck, Maka," Soul groaned as he approached his peak.

"Soul! Don't stop! Don't Stop! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Maka moaned as she had finally blasted into her peak. She fell down into the bed and moaned lightly as Soul went off too. He came right into her and they both loved that. Soul slumped into her and they laid there breathing heavily for a few minutes.

Soul moved himself off her as they both turned into bed and got under the covers.

"I can't wait to marry you," Maka said lovingly as she cuddled into his chest.

Soul stretched an arm around her and held her close and said, "Me too. I love you, Maka and our future he said as he held her stomach."

Maka smiled at him and nuzzled into him.

* * *

**_Flashback to when Maka was still in the hospital…_**

"So Maka, let's talk," Stein said in an authoritative voice. He sat in his rolling chair and leaned against its back staring at Maka.

Maka stared at him for a moment, as if confused as to what he was asking before realization struck her right in the face.

"Oh! Professor did you find out?" Maka said in a surprised voice.

"Well I had to do a full body examination for any injuries, so yes I did," Stein said. "Maka, how could you go into battle _pregnant? _You could have killed the baby.

Maka crossed her hands on her lap and stared down at them slightly ashamed to be scolded. She was always a goody two shoes so she never liked being scolded.

"Professor, you don't understand, I _had _to become pregnant," Maka said sheepishly. Stein's face grew confused at this statement and he ended her on with an eyebrow shrug.

"Soul and I didn't really have much motivation to defeat the Kishin. I mean if we lost and died, we wouldn't regret anything and Kid or Black*Star would have destroyed the Kishin. Soul and I decided a couple nights before we had to fight, that we would give ourselves an incentive to fight and that's how I became pregnant," Maka explained sheepishly. Admittedly, it wasn't a very good reason for her to be pregnant and Stein thought it was ridiculous that Maka and Soul valued their lives so little.

He stared a bit flustered at Maka as he absorbed it all and spoke. "Maka I understand why you did it, and with that Black Blood shield the baby wouldn't have been injured, but it was highly irresponsible of you considering Soul and your abilities."

Maka looked at Stein confusedly as she didn't understand how being pregnant could have hindered her in her fight. I mean it wasn't like she had a huge belly in the way yet.

"Maka, Soul's Black Blood transferred to the baby. Due to your anti-demon wavelength, which usually destroys madness, the baby could have died. Though, when I did an analysis of your body, it seems that your wavelength has formed a kind of bubble around your womb, which is containing the Black Blood but not destroying it," Stein explained. When he spoke Maka's face went from a horrified and fearful expression to a relieved and overjoyed one, as she learned that her baby was safe.

"Is there anything else I should know, Professor?" Maka asked, hoping no more surprises lie in wait.

"Actually, there is," Stein began as Maka groaned at these words. "It seems that the Black Blood, because it is genetic instead of externally implemented, is causing rapid development and growth of the baby. Your body is in no immediate danger and can handle the rapid change, but the baby will be born much sooner than normal."

"Really? How soon?" Maka asked with a worried face.

"About 5 months. Why? Do you have something planned?" Stein asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Soul and I wanted to get married before the baby was born, but we already bought a wedding dress for me and it won't fit if I get a belly. When will external signs of the baby start showing up?" Maka explained in a sort of rush.

"Hm…Well at the baby's exponential growth, while factoring the normal time external signs are shown, I would guess about 2 weeks," Stein calculated with some kind of mental calculator. Maka's eyes widened and she huffed a 'crap' under her breath. They wouldn't be able to get a whole wedding together and planned in less than two weeks.

"It's alright. If you need help planning, ask Kid. He could probably pull some strings," Stein said as he began walking out of the room.

Maka gasped and said, "You're right Professor! Thank you so much!"

Stein walked out of the room with a grin as Maka bounced excitedly in her bed.

The day after Tsubaki had her baby, Maka told Soul the situation and, after freaking out for a few minutes, they began rapidly planning their wedding and ordering what they could after deciding on it.

_**End Flashback…**_

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

"Hello Chr- Chrona you shouldn't be trying to get up, yet!" Kid scolded after catching Chrona trying to move around by herself. The day Tsubaki had Blue*Star, Chrona was beginning to be able to move easier but still didn't have a lot of strength to carry herself with. She is always trying to build up strength by moving on her own, but Kid isn't helping that as he is always doting over her.

When Kid rushed over to a staggering Chrona, he wrapped an arm around her in an effort to stabilize her, but instead made her clumsier as she became flustered by his closeness. After setting her on the bed, both looked away from each other with burning cheeks of blush.

"S-So how a-are you feeling today?" Kid asked, finally breaking the silence that seemed to go on for an eternity.

"I-I'm doing better," Chrona began. "The d-doctors said I should be ready to go in a couple days, but I'll have to u-use a wheelchair or crutches for awhile."

Kid's eyes fluttered over to Chrona and he smiled at her saying, "That's good. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Actually no I don't…" Chrona said as she continued to not make eye contact with Kid who was looking her way. She could feel his stare and it made her blush.

"W-Well you c-could always stay at m-my house," Kid stuttered in nervousness. "I mean i-it's big enough for o-one more person."

Chrona's eye grew wide and her eyes flew to Kid and she managed to force a nod. She was happy, both that it was Kid asking her to stay with him and the fact that someone aside from Maka was showing her such kindness that she never experienced for a majority of her life.

"Good, I'll have a room prepared for you," Kid said, finally calming down a bit. Chrona and he smiled at each other for a moment and Kid left to go to his mansion to prepare for Chrona's arrival.

* * *

_**So what did you think of the lemon? And how many of you knew that a Maka pregnancy was coming?**_

_**Let me know in the comments who knew from my subtle hints and please rate my lemon. I want to know what I'm still missing so I can improve them.**_

_**Anyways until next time! :D**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I love all of you for your support**_

_**I even put out a chapter early for you guys which I worked tirelessly to make sure you would get it today**_

_**I am also putting this out now because I probably won't have time until next weekend to write because I have AP tests this week**_

_**Wish me luck and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**_Two days after the previous chapter…_**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Maka echoed as she was in a panicked state. Maka and Soul had finally managed to plan everything for the wedding two days ago and tomorrow was the wedding. While Maka was making lunch, with Soul sprawled on the couch flipping through the TV, it finally hit her that she was about to marry the love of her life.

"Maka? You ok?" Soul asked, not breaking from the TV. He heard Maka drop the big cooking spoon she was using and peered over to her to see her standing there not moving at all.

"Maka?!" Soul shouted as he jumped from the sofa over to her. He ran to her and noticed nothing physically wrong with her so he hugged her and looked at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

Maka finally came back to Earth to realize Soul was holding her and she looked up at his face to find piercing red eyes, full of worry, looking down at her.

"I-I'm sorry, S-Soul," Maka began. "It just hit me."

Soul looked at Maka a bit confused at what she said. "What just hit you?" he asked complacently.

"The fact that we are getting married…" Maka said sheepishly. She didn't really understand why she felt so shocked. She guessed that because of her many years of hatred for men, it shocked her to realize that she was marrying the first one to get through her 'anti-guy' wall.

"Oh… If you aren't ready, we could always put it off, babe" Soul said reassuringly. His eyes had grown significantly calmer now but now he had an underlying layer of distress. Maka assumed he was thinking that she didn't want to get married to him.

"No no I'm ok. I want to marry you tomorrow, I just didn't really realize that I wasn't as prepared for the idea as I thought I was," Maka said sheepishly which caused the distress in Soul's eyes to fade. "I love you, Soul. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I just need to relax and I will be fine."

Soul nodded and left Maka to finish cooking lunch. They ate in silence and when they finished Soul got up to clean the dishes.

After a prolonged silence, Soul finally broke it by saying, "Why don't you go over to Tsubaki's and see Blue*Star. It will be a good chance to relax after so many days of planning."

Maka's eyes brightened up at this idea and she perked up.

"That's a great idea, Soul! Let me go get dressed," said Maka as she bolted to her room and threw on some casual clothes (i.e. some torn jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie).

As strolled past the kitchen she grabbed her keys and cell phone and walked over to Soul.

"I'll be back in a little bit," she said as she gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Be safe," Soul said casually as she smiled and waved at him and walking through the door. After the door closed, he sighed and plopped onto the couch. "Ugh I really hope she gets over this."

Soul flipped on the TV and found that they were playing a funny episode of SpongeBob. He sunk into the couch and was soon asleep.

* * *

_Kill Kong Ding Dong…_

"Coming!" Tsubaki shouted as she sat Blue*Star into his high chair. Tsubaki opened the door to find a calm Maka waiting patiently. "Oh, hi Maka. How are you?"

"Hi Tsubaki and good. Is this a bad time?" Maka asked sheepishly as she noticed Tsubaki looked a bit flustered. Tsubaki still had trouble getting Blue*Star to eat his baby food and it stressed her out.

"Yes, I was just feeding Blue*Star," Tsubaki replied trying to reassure Maka. Maka smiled and Tsubaki ushered her in. "So is something the matter? Isn't the wedding tomorrow? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Maka frowned at the mention of her wedding because she was trying to not think about it so she could relax.

"Y-Yes but… I started getting really stressed about it this morning so Soul said to come by here and try to relax and maybe play with Blue*Star or something," Maka explained sheepishly. Tsubaki mouthed an 'Ohhhhhh' and beckoned Maka over to the kitchen where they found a curious Blue*Star who stared at Maka in an intrigued manner. He hadn't got many visitors aside from the occasional Sid or Nygus.

"Awwww! Hi little Blue, it's me, Auntie Maka," Maka squealed at his adorable face, his light blue eyes glimmering a little in the light. Maka bent over to him and caressed his cheek with her finger and he groaned a little in annoyance at that. Maka stopped and held out her finger for him to grab.

"Um! Maka wai-" Tsubaki began but Blue*Star had already grabbed Maka's finger and clenched it tightly.

"OW!" Maka shouted as she felt her finger slightly crushed by the baby's strength. She pulled her finger away and looked at it worriedly.

"I'm sorry! I should have warned you that he has his father's strength," Tsubaki slurred out in an attempt to console Maka.

"Gosh he's only like a week old! How the hell does her have the strength to almost break my finger," Maka complained with a creased eyebrow as she slowly flexed her finger to make sure it was ok.

Tsubaki rubbed the back of her head and laughed lightly. "Well his father is really strong," Tsubaki said in a calm tone. Black*Star slid open the sliding doors and entered the room.

"Hm? Someone talking about me?" Black*Star said as he walked in wiping his hair with a towel. He must have been training again because he was drenched in sweat and shirtless.

"Huh? Oh I was just telling Maka about how Blue*Star got your strength because he almost crushed her finger," Tsubaki said blatantly and Maka glared at her with puffed up cheeks.

"Tch, Blue what have I told you about that? No hurting people," Black*Star scolded as Maka and Tsubaki looked at him with confusion thinking Blue*Star wouldn't understand. Both were surprised when they noticed Blue*Star frown at Black*Star and lower his head. Black*Star patted it reassuringly and smiled.

"He has my strength and his mother's intelligence," Black*Star smirked as Maka smiled and Tsubaki squinted.

"And why have I not seen this intelligence?" Tsubaki said in an annoyed tone. She is with him most of the time and has never noticed Blue*Star exhibit any extraordinary intelligence.

"Cause you and everybody else treats him like a stupid baby. I treat him as if he had the mind of an adult. You should see it, babe, sometimes when you are out shopping and he is on my lap, he'll take the control and change the channel and even laugh at something funny on TV," Black*Star boasted, proud of his son's intelligence.

"That's not just an intelligent baby, he's a freaking genius," Maka said amused by Black*Star's stories. Tsubaki looked a little sad because Black*Star seemed to be having a much better time with their baby than she was. Black*Star immediately noticed this and looked at his son.

"Blue can you try helping mom feel better?" Black*Star asked expectantly. Maka looked expectantly at Blue*Star and Tsubaki stared and waited.

"M- Mo- Mo- Momma," Blue*Star managed to say. Tsubaki's eyes immediately lit up and she rushed over to him.

"Blue*Star! You said your first word," Tsubaki said excitedly.

"Momma!" Blue*Star shouted as he stretched out his arms waiting for his mother to pick him up. Tsubaki picked him up and hugged him close to her face laughter pouring out of her and her son. Black*Star smiled at the two and Maka clasped her hands together and tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

"That's so adorable," Maka whispered to Black*Star who had lightly walked next to her.

"He sure knows how to make his mom happy," Black*Star said happily as he crossed his arms and watched Tsubaki and their son laugh and hug.

* * *

**_Later that day…_**

_Door opens and slams shut…_

"Soul I'm home!" Maka shouted through the apartment to let Soul know she had arrived. "Soul?"

Maka received no reply and, after taking off her shoes and coat and leaving them by the door, went to look for him.

As she walked past the sofa she heard a light snore and noticed Soul sleeping. She smiled at him and made her way around the sofa and sat on the edge, looking at him lovingly.

She slowly and quietly crawled onto him after a few seconds of silence and laid on him. She looked at his face with loving eyes and then nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I'm ready, Soul," she whispered. "I'm ready to marry you."

Maka felt a light fidget and two big arms slide up her back.

Soul yawned before saying, "Glad you finally said it."

Without moving Maka nuzzled deeper into his chest and smiled. "I love you, Soul," she said lovingly.

"I love you, too, Maka," Soul replied with a smile before closing his eyes again and them both falling asleep together on the couch. Love always finds a way, I guess.

* * *

**_The next day after hours of preparation…_**

"Calm down, Maka. You look beautiful," Tsubaki said reassuringly as she stood next to Maka in an olive green bridesmaid dress.

"Yeah you look great," Patti said as she stood by Maka's other side in the same dress. Both stared at Maka who was looking at herself in a large mirror and fidgeting in an effort to fix her hair and the veil. Maka was in a gorgeous silk, white wedding dress, a pure white veil, and white gloves that stretched just beyond her elbows. You could see all of the floral patterns that encompassed her dress. Her beauty was truly intoxicating.

"I don't know. I feel like my veil is off and my hair looks weird. Ugh! I really want to look good for Soul when I go out," Maka complained in a frenzy.

"Maka you're so beautiful right now that I wouldn't doubt that Soul might have a stroke from not being able to handle it," Liz said trying to reassure her. Maka sighed as she knew her frenzy was just nervousness. A knock was heard at the door and Liz shouted to come in.

Spirit walked in adjusting his tie and looking around for Maka. He was in such a deep black suit that his white dress shirt almost hurt your eyes.

"Maka…you look gorgeous!" Spirit shouted after he finally caught sight of her.

"You really think so, Papa?" Maka said with a smile as she looked over at her handsome father. The girls decided to walk outside so that Maka and Spirit could talk alone for a few minutes before the ceremony.

"Of course darling. I'm so happy for you and your special day," Spirit answered as tears welled up in his eyes.

"What's wrong Papa?" Maka asked worriedly as she saw him.

"It's nothing," Spirit said as he sniffed and wiped his eyes. "It's just…my little girl…she's all grown up."

Maka was touched by this comment and she rushed over to him to give him a hug which he graciously received.

"Oh Papa! I love you," Maka said happily. She felt Spirit rustle slightly under her hug and she released it and moved off to see what he was doing. He pulled out a small rectangular box with the initials K.A. on it in cursive. "Papa?"

"Maka, honey, I think it's time I gave you this," Spirit said as he slowly open the box. Inside was a necklace of white gold, a small heart charm attached to it. "This necklace was your mother's. I had contacted her a few days ago and she sent it to me asking to give it to you. I bought this necklace not long after your mother and I got married and now I want you to have it as a memento of your dear old parents so that you always know we will be with you."

Maka stared at the necklace for a moment and tears welled in her eyes. Thank gosh her make-up was waterproof. She moved to hug her father once more and after they broke the hug he put the necklace on her. She looked in the mirror and felt her heart jump at how beautiful the necklace looked on her.

"You really know how to make me feel better when I'm stressed, Papa," Maka said lovingly. Spirit grinned at her momentarily and the door opened to reveal Tsubaki.

"Maka it's time," she said and Maka nodded. Spirit held out his arm and Maka held it as he led her out of the room.

* * *

Once outside Maka had received a bouquet of white flowers and was led over to the door that would lead into the main hall of the church. She could hear the chatter of people through the door.

Suddenly the room fell silent and she could hear the beginnings of wedding music flowing out through the door. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. Spirit, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki all smiled at her and she returned it.

The doors creaked open and they all walked through the doors.

While they walked down the aisle she saw so many of her friends and teachers. She saw Kid, Sid holding Blue*Star, Nygus sitting next to him, Stein and Marie with Merlin, Black*Star who was standing next to Soul as his best man, Chrona was next to Kid, Kilik and the twins, Ox and Kim with Diana, Angela sat with her friend Krillin who was a friend and her weapon that she met when she went to Shibusen for meister training, Harvar and Jackie who sat together, Azusa who now worked for Shibusen's spy division, Tsugumi sat with Akane, and lastly Excalibur who sat with a giant over exaggerated tear coming off his eye.

It was then that Maka looked in front of her down the aisle. She saw Soul dressed in a deep black suit with a white undershirt and black bowtie. He was looking at her with the most loving eyes anyone could ever look at her with. She felt something well up in her chest that made her want to run to him and kiss him but she knew she had to be patient. It felt like hours had passed and miles had been walked before she finally reached the altar. Soul came down the steps and received Maka from Spirit who nodded and smiled at him.

Soul held out a hand and Maka put hers into it and he led her up the altar to the priest who was an old man with a long white beard and a bald head. He smiled at both of them after they arrived and Maka and Soul broke contact for the ceremony.

The ceremony dragged for what seemed like years. Finally, though, they were reaching the end. (I don't really know a lot of they say at a wedding ceremony.)

"It is time," the priest began, in a hardy voice. "For the young couple to read their vows."

Maka turned to Soul and she began, "Soul…you are the love of my life and I will happily spend the rest of my life with you. When I first met you, you intrigued me because you were different than other guys. You were a gentleman and respectful, you never tried to do anything to hurt me and you always protected me. As we grew closer I knew I could trust you and I still do. I hope we can be together, in love, forever."

Soul's eyes grew soft as her words touched his heart. Now that it was his turn, he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and looked at it. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside before he began to speak.

"I had written down what I was going to say to you because I thought I would need to think about how I felt before. I realized that I don't need to because I know how I feel about you, Maka. You are the greatest love of my life and I will never stop loving you the way I do. When we first met I was also intrigued by you. Since I had left my family because of mistreatment and hatred, I thought I wouldn't be able to connect with another human being. I thought all the love in my life had gone, but then I met you. You who looked at my blood red eyes and my shark-like teeth and loved them. You who sat with me and asked me to play the piano and loved the sound when no one else ever had. You made me realize that there was still love in my life and from that first day onward I wasn't sad anymore because I had found someone to share my life with. Maka Albarn, after this ceremony, I will be happy to call you my wife. I will be happy to call you Mrs. Evans," Soul said in the most loving way.

After a speech like that there literally wasn't a dry eye in the house. Everyone was touched by the love that Soul felt for Maka and Maka was no different. She looked like she was going to burst out crying and hug him.

The priest had finally managed break free from his daze caused by Soul's speech he continued.

"Maka Albarn, do you take Soul 'Eater' Evans, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asking peering at Maka expectantly.

Maka held back tears as she said, "I do."

The priest smiled and continued by saying, "And Soul 'Eater' Evans, do you take Maka Albarn, under the same terms, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Soul said in a happy tone as he looked lovingly at Maka.

The priest smiled at both of them and said, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Soul and Maka looked deep into each other's eyes and they held each other's hands. Soul leaned in and kissed Maka passionately and the whole church roared in joy. Everyone rejoiced at the young couple's marriage but none were happier than the couple themselves as they continued to kiss without a second for breath.

* * *

_**So did you guys like the wedding?**_

_**Hope so! Did I need more detail though? I've never been to a wedding but I have seen alot of movies with them so I improvised.**_

_**Anyways Review if you can please!**_

_**(Also for those who don't know what AP tests are: they are tests that one takes when they take an AP class which is a college level class that you take in high school. If you pass the test you get college credit.)**_


End file.
